


Rolo Evolution

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [17]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: The missing Rolo scenes from X-men Evolution





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was settling in rather nicely, Ororo thought as she walked out of his room with the professor. Charles seemed happy, smiling up at her he said.

"We might be getting another visitor soon." He remarked. Ororo arched an eyebrow.

"Another student? So soon?" She asked. Charles didn't reply. Ororo sighed and shook her head. It was best not to press when the professor decided to be mysterious. While she liked the solitude the Institute provided, she wouldn't mind new students. Teaching Scott and Jean was as instructive as it was enjoyable. It would also be good for the students to have more mutants their own age around. Her own upbringing at the Institute had been rather lonely. She swept towards the greenhouse. If new students were coming soon, it would probably be best to enjoy as much quiet time tending to her plants as she could.

"Storm." The professor's voice said.

"Yes Professor?" She asked.

"I wonder if you could audition someone for me."

 

 

That night the prospective student entered the property. He was a classmate of Jean and Scott's nicknamed Toad because of his rather unfortunate mutation. Storm threw open the windows to her room, stepping out and feeling the cool night air on her skin. Smiling, she took to the sky; a small rainstorm wouldn't be too out of place. Toad was dressed in some sort of green suit and was hopping through the property. He was fortunate the professor had shut off the perimeter defenses in anticipation of his arrival. Although, she frowned taking in the young man's swagger as he flagrantly trespassed, she wasn't sure if he was suited to join the x-men. Sending him flying towards the institute, she blew open the doors, smirking as he sailed inside. Floating down, she took her time flying into the entrance. When she entered, Toad was chasing Kurt through the mansion, breaking things left and right.

"He definitely has powers." The professor remarked, wheeling next to her. "He could be one of us."

"Sometimes I think your good heart blinds you from the truth, professor." Ororo remarked, wincing as crashes reverberated through the mansion as Toad chased after him.

"This test is over." The professor said. Ororo shook her head as his offer to join the X-men was rejected by Toad in favor of continuing the fight with Kurt. Jumping on Kurt, he sent both of them falling, only for Kurt to disappear. Ororo's eyes widened when he didn't immediately reappear.

"The Danger room." Charles said, turning and rushing towards the elevator. Storm hurried after him. If they didn't shut off the controls, the machines in the room could kill the two students. While Charles put in his override code, she watched. While Scott and Jean were handling themselves well, the unpredictable nature of Kurt and Toad's reactions to the Danger Room was more of a liability than they were ready for. Flying in, she summoned a lightning bolt, frying the machines closest to the students.

Meanwhile Charles had managed to turn off the others. Floating to the ground she couldn't stop herself from smirking as Toad fled. Apparently he was too frightened by the danger room session to want to stay and Ororo couldn't say she was sad to see him go. Charles pressed a hand to his temple. "Oh no." He murmured, rushing to the elevator. 

"What is it, Professor?" She asked, following. 

Charles sighed. "I'm afraid Toad is about to be met with an unpleasant encounter." The elevator doors opened and she trailed after him, wondering what he could be talking about, when a familiar voice from outside growled. 

"Goin' somewhere, bub?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trouble was in the air. Logan could smell it the second he pulled up to the property. He stopped outside the gate and entered a code, sniffing curiously. Rain, lightning. Now that was weird, especially since there'd been no mention...He barely waited for the gate to open. Kicking his bike into gear, he drove into the property, pulling up outside. If she'd used her powers it spelled trouble. Ororo was controlled and not one to frivolously use her ability. He'd find what was threatening her and when he did... Getting off his bike, he stalked around the mansion. It seemed quiet enough, but he couldn't be sure. He'd just rounded to the east side when a window broke as a green clad figure fell out. Logan sniffed the air and growled; he stank, both literally and figuratively. Whoever he was, he was trouble. Letting out his claws, he glared down at him. "Goin' somewhere, bub?" 

"No Logan." Charles called from an upper window. "Let him go." 

It didn't feel right, especially since Ororo had thought him enough of a threat to try and rain him out, but Logan stepped aside, letting the smelly intruder pass, He hopped away, whining about never ever coming back, which Logan had no problem with. Looking back at Charles, he caught sight of a tall figure moving through the mansion. 

"I came back here because I thought I smelled trouble, brewin." He said. "Course, maybe it was just stink boy there." He motioned to where the Toad was hopping away. 

Charles nodded and said something, probably polite and inspirational, but Logan wasn't listening, his eyes were tracking the corners of the property, already making plans to fortify the perimeter. If any smelly frog could just waltz into the property, the institute was sorely in need of his help. 

Making his way inside he stopped in the entrance. She was there, at the top of the stairs. Wearing her uniform, her expression was cold, neutral. He was dumbstruck. 3 years and she had somehow become more beautiful. She didn't speak, probably waiting for him to speak first. 

"Storm." he said, unsure how to best approach her and a formal greeting seemed like the best way to start. She stiffened.  

"Wolverine." She nodded in his direction before turning and sweeping away,her cape billowing behind her. He sighed, taking off his hat and raking a hand through his hair. 

"She's still mad, huh?" He looked over at Charles. The unspoken question was: does she hate me? The professor gave him a pained smile. 

"I think she's surprised to see you here." he said. "It will be good to have you around, old friend." He frowned. "Especially considering the circumstances." He motioned for him to follow. Ororo was waiting for them in Charles' office. Logan tried to catch her eye, but she ignored him. 

"So, Charles. What's got you all hush hush?" 

"Mystique." It was Ororo who replied. She stared at the desk, ignoring him. "She's disguising herself as the principal at the local high school." 

"High school?" Logan grunted. "That's not her style." 

"Exactly." Charles said. "We believe she's working a long game....what is, we aren't sure." 

"Which means you'd have to stay for a long time if you want to see this through." Ororo murmured, before leaving the office. Logan looked after her. 

"My room still in the same place?" 

"Yes." Charles said. 

Logan grunted, looking at the door. This was going to be harder than he thought. He followed her out of the office. "Ro." He called after her. She stopped, not turning around. "You okay? Did that frog boy hurt you?"

She shook her head. "We were auditioning him. I wasn't in any danger." 

He nodded. "Listen, can we talk about-" 

"How long before you leave this time." She cut him off. He knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him. 

"Ro-"

"Don't." She growled, there was pain in her eyes. "Don't call me that."

He frowned. She wasn't usually this cold, but then again, he deserved it. "Can I at least say-"

"You didn't answer my question." She wasn't going to let him explain. 

 "What's it to ya, since clearly you want me gone." There was a flash of uncertainty, but her expression hardened. 

"It's for the students." She said. "I don't want them getting...unnecessarily attached." She turned to leave, her cape billowing behind her. 

"Ro." He said, but she ignored them.

Sighing he shook his head. Going to his old room, he sniffed at the layer of dust it had accumulated. Going to his closet, he dumped his bag on the bed. Welcome home indeed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"The professor and Jean are on a mission to recruit a new mutant." Ororo was sitting at the kitchen table about a week later. Logan walked over to the cabinets, looking for something to eat. "Did you hear what I said?"

He looked over his shoulder. The irritation was rolling off of her in waves, good. Ororo could hold a grudge like nobody's business. If annoying her was the way to get her to talk to him, he'd take it. Living in a house with teenagers was bad enough but living close to her, smelling her everywhere while she avoided him was torture. Not that she was avoiding him perse. She was too classy to do the whole middle school walking out of rooms or using intermediaries to talk to him routine, but the coldness and the clipped responses were enough to make his skin crawl. Especially when he know how distant it was from her usual temperament. He'd thought being apart from from her was bad, but having her so damn close...

"Sorry, thought you were talkin to someone else." He said, turning and leaning against the cabinet. "Seeing as you don't seem to want to talk to me."

"The professor left me in charge." Ororo sipped her tea, ignoring his swipe at the silent treatment.

"Fantastic." He grunted. She got up. He panicked slightly; was she leaving? "Any orders, boss lady?" At least he managed to keep the desperation out of his tone...he hoped.

She stopped, for a second it looked like she'd say something, but she shook her head and walked away. Logan growled. The giving her space routine hadn't been working. Time to change tactics.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was noise outside her greenhouse. Strange, seeing as all the children had gone to school. Ororo glanced outside and grit her teeth. Logan was washing his bike and being completely obnoxious about it. She was sure the water hitting her windows was deliberate. If it had been 3 years ago she'd have found it funny, but now...

Concentrating, she gathered a warning cloud above Logan's head. He glanced up as thunder rumbled and she swore she saw him smirk before he aimed a stream of water at the green house window. Oh he was going to get it. Rain poured on his head and around his bike. The ground grew muddy and his clothes grew sodden. Perfect. Smirking, she sent a bolt of lightning next to his bike. Logan yelped and jumped out of the way. Looking at her in bewilderment, he growled. She cleared the sky.

"Trying to fry me, Ro?" He got close to the wind, looking into the greenhouse.  

"Honestly Wolverine." She said. "Do I ever miss?" She motioned to his bike. The bolt had hit the mud next to his bike and splattered it all over his hard work. He growled. Ororo smirked, turning her attention back to her plants. She could hear Logan grumbling outside as he cleaned off his motorcycle. Suddenly it went quiet.

Looking up, she saw that Logan was no longer outside. The motorcycle, now gleaming, was abandoned. She frowned, moving towards the window. 

Then Logan ran out of the institute, wearing his uniform. he looked angry. He didn't look back once before jumping on his bike and driving out. She fought the urge to follow, memories of the two of them fighting along side each other. Being partners, equals...before he'd left. She sighed. She had more pressing things to worry about than Logan. Charles would be coming back with the new recruit soon. Going to the kitchen, she altered the cooking schedule: there was no sense scaring a new recruit with Kurt's particular brand of cuisine. She'd just started making a pizza when the kitchen doors burst open. She turned, ready to summon her powers when Logan stormed in, glaring at her. 

"We need to talk." He growled. 

"I'm busy." 

"This can't wait." He pulled down his cowl. "I had a run in with Sabertooth today-" 

At the mention of the other mutant's name, the shock Ororo had felt at Logan's sudden entrance turned to anger. Of course he'd bring up Sabertooth. 

"Well, I suppose you'll be packing your bags now." She said. 

"Don't give me that." Logan said. "We both know I had to leave-" 

"Without a word?" Her control was wavering and she was shouting. "Without so much as a goodbye?" 

"He almost killed you." Logan shouted back but he took a step back, his shoulders hunched. 

The door opened and Scott walked in. Looking at the two of them, he cleared his throat. "I'll, um...come back later." 

Ororo felt her face grow hot, then grabbed Logan's arm. She didn't want to have this conversation where they could be interrupted. Dragging him to the danger room, she input the privacy code, then glared at him. "Well then?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was rethinking the brilliance of his plan. She was standing there, hand on her hip, as if daring him to try and explain. As if she knew everything he'd say would fall flat. "I'm not leavin again." he said. "But you can't tell me you don't get why I had to last time." He shuddered at the memory of her in a hospital bed. "He could'a killed you, Ro." 

"But he didn't." Ororo said. "And you left. I had to recover. Alone." Logan winced. 

"Sabertooth would have never left you alone. He could smell me on you, Ro." 

Her eyes widened, no doubt remembering the why and how of that particular detail. He pressed on. 

"The only thing to do was draw him away. As fast as I could, before he could hurt you again." Logan growled. The professor had helped by removing all memory of the institute and Ororo from the other mutant's mind, but Logan hadn't wanted to take the chance that he'd come after her again. "I'm not proud of it, but it was more important to me that you were safe." 

Ororo's fists clenched. For one crazy second he dared hoped that she'd forgive him, then she whispered. "And telling me this would have been too much?" 

She was stubborn, but then again, he thought to himself, that's why he loved her. "Contact would have made Sabertooth think..." He hesitated, not sure how to proceed, but she seemed to understand. 

"You didn't want him to think I was important to you." She shook her head. "And apparently you wanted me to get that impression as well." She turned to leave the Danger Room. 

"Ro, I'm not done talkin'." He protested. This wasn't at all how he'd imagined this going. Of course it wasn't going to be easy, but it was almost as though she no longer...

His shoulders slumped. As if she no longer loved him. 

"You've had 3 years, Logan." There were clouds forming on the ceiling of the Danger Room and the moisture from the air disappeared. She was trembling. 

"I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt you and apparently I didn't try hard enough." The overwhelming pain of his realization hit him like a ton of bricks; after 3 years on the run, Sabertooth had still managed to track him to Bayville. To her.

"So go." She motioned to the door. "We both know that's how you handle things."

"Ro-"

"DON'T." Thunder rumbled and her eyes flashed. "Call me that." She put her hands on her hips. "You left because you were scared, not that Sabertooth would hurt me, but because I told you I loved you. You felt trapped and the first opportunity to run, you took." She turned, inputting the code to exit the Danger Room. "So here's your chance. Your great enemy is back. Don't let any of us stop you from your crusade." She waited by the open door. He shook his head. 

"I screwed up." He said, his tone measured. "I admit that and I'm not leavin, Ro." She flinched at his use of the old pet name. They stood, looking at each other. He wasn't going to walk out of the room first and clearly she was thinking the same thing. "Get comfortable, Storm." He said, crossing the room to lean against the opposite wall. "Cuz I'm not walkin out of this room before you do." 

She shook her head. "You are insufferable." She turned, leaving. "I am not playing this game with you." 

"I'm not asking for you to..." He wasn't sure how to voice what he was thinking. He'd never been creative with words, always preferring directness to frilly empty declarations. "I don't expect you to forgive me or have things go back to the way they were. But you are still important to me, Ro. So I'm not givin up until you at least don't hate me." 

She leaned her hand against the doorframe, squeezing it slightly before whispering. "I have never hated you, Logan. That is precisely the problem." She stepped out, the door closing behind him. Logan let out a growl. 

"Computer." He said, looking up at the controls. "Run simulation Logan 3." He needed something to slice. 


	3. Chapter 3

"The students seem to be benefiting from Logan's training." Charles remarked as they watched him lead an exercise in the Danger Room. Ororo shook her head as Kitty was thrown across the room and through the wall. Logan was standing in the center, his arms crossed, scrutinizing them. 

"They will truly be ready for anything." She murmured as Scott dove out of the way of a falling piece of equipment.

"Stop." Logan ordered, the simulation ended. "Congratulations, X-Men." He looked around at the groaning students. "You're all dead."

"Come on." Kurt grumbled, picking himself off the floor. "No one could have beaten that." He flinched as Logan's gaze turned to him. "At least. No one who isn't you."

"Yeah." Kitty came back into the room. "It's totally unfair to be so hard on us." Ororo shook her head. It was the wrong thing to say. Logan didn't believe in coddling or learning by increments. In order to handle the worst, you had to train for the worst. 

"Of course." Logan said through gritted teeth. "Because the people you'll meet out there will definitely make sure to only give you what you can handle." He glanced up at the control room and Ororo knew he was looking for her. "Besides, it is possible to handle my type of training." He stuck his chin in her direction. "Just ask Storm."

The students all looked up at her. She kept her expression neutral, annoyed that he'd put her on the spot like this. Beside her she could feel Charles's amusement.

"She's managed to kick my ass more times than I can count." Logan continued. "And she didn't even have to use lightning to do it." There was a glimmer of pride before he turned to looked at Kurt. "In those days we didn't have the Danger Room. She had to take me on, one on one."

The young X-man took a step back. The others were looking at her with a mixture of awe and disbelief. 

"So I don't want to hear complainin' about how unfair your trainin is, elf." Logan said. 

"Storm beat you?" Kitty was shocked. "But she's so...." She glanced up at Ororo. "Um...well....zen, I guess." She held up her hands. "No offense."

Logan met her eyes. "What do you say, Ro?" He asked, challenging her. "Wanna show these kids how it's done?" 

His voice was low, rumbling. She fought the thrill that went through her and shook her head. "I have nothing to prove, Logan. The knowledge that I put a notch in your ego is enough for me." The students tried to hide their disappointment, obviously hoping she'd act as vengeance for a terrible training session. She sighed. "Although it might show the students that you aren't half as terrifying as you think you are." 

"That's the spirit." He said. "How about we try simulation-" 

"I don't think so." Ororo smirked as he looked at her in confusion. "If we're going to do this, we do this correctly." She turned. "I'll see you outside." She could feel wind buffeting her as she walked. She wasn't wearing her uniform, having expected a day without training and the air made her patterned skirt whip around her legs. Pushing the back door open, she tilted her head up towards the sun. Behind her, she heard the professor roll towards her. "I will keep the confrontation far away from the building, Professor." She said, looking down at him. He nodded. 

"Of that I have no doubt." He said. "I know you are angry with him, but please...keep him in one piece." 

"He can handle what I throw at him." she said simply. 

"There are some things you cannot heal." Charles murmured, glancing at the building. "Or repair." 

There was a large field on the southern part of the property. Ororo took off, turning in time to see Logan and the students come out of the institute. 

"The south lawn." She said, flying away. Logan nodded, a gleam in his eyes. She recognized it, how couldn't she? How many times had she seen it in his eyes when they faced off in a training session or when she let loose her powers or in dark rooms when he'd held her against him, taking her apart as he made her feel complete. 

She landed rather abruptly, chiding herself: she wasn't going to let him get into her head and gain an advantage before the fight even started. 

"So what are the rules?" Scott asked. Logan tilted his head. 

"Draw a circle." He grunted. Scott did as he was told, using his eye beam to burn a hole in the grass around the two of them. Ororo smirked. This game; she liked this game. The two of them moved parallel to each other, tracing the interior of the boundary Scott had drawn. 

"No flyin." Logan said. Ororo nodded her agreement. "No fog, no rain, and no zappin." 

"So blizzards and tornadoes are still in?" She asked innocently, chuckling when Logan let out a low growl. "No powers." She agreed. "The first person who steps out of line-" 

"Loses." Logan said. Their circles were getting closer. "Just you and me, Ro." He cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders. "Think you can handle that?" 

Ororo grit her teeth. "Oh please." She growled, tearing the sides of her skirt to create slits for her to be able to maneuver. He shamelessly ogled her legs; she'd make him regret that. "You're the one who could never handle me." She struck out with her leg, hitting him straight in the stomach, sending him backwards. It wasn't the power of the hit so much at the surprise that caused him to stumble back. Sparring with Logan was difficult because of his skeleton. The trick was to stay far enough away from his strikes and aim for soft parts. Stomach wasn't the best place because of his muscles, barring special circumstances. 

Logan's eyes flashed. "Careful Ro." He chided. "You won't get lucky like that again." He lunged. 

The next few minutes were brutal. She would admit to have gotten slightly sloppy in her hand to hand training since Logan left. Logan seemed to realize this, because he let out a disapproving growl.

Nothing would make her happier than wiping that stupid look off his face. He ducked under one of her hits before sweeping her legs out from under her. She hit the ground. He stood over her. 

"I know all your moves." He said. "Hell, I taught you them." 

She swallowed, rolling over and getting to her feet. Squatting, she pushed herself forward. Their bodies collided and her weight knocked him over. It was his turn to be on his back in the dirt. She sat up, looking down at him, her legs bracketing his waist. The dazed look in his eyes made her feel powerful, in control. How many times had they ended sparring sessions like this? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

God she was so beautiful. Looking down at him like an avenging goddess, the slight flash in her eyes hinting at the barely contained power simmering beneath the surface. She was magnificent when she let loose. 

"Just like old times." He said. Sure her reflexes had been a bit slower, but she'd made him hit the dirt anyway. She reached for his wrist, running her fingers up the inside. He felt a growl growing in his chest. All he wanted was to turn her over and ravage her. Or hold her against him and never let her go. She had to feel it too. There was no way she was unaffected.

"Not quite." She whispered her voice sending shivers down his spine. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled his arm up, slamming it to the ground. He glanced up and his stomach sank; his hand was now outside the boundary. He looked at Ororo, gaping at her amused expression. "Now it is." 

She pushed off, jarring him as the shock of cold of her absence washed over.

"I've learned a thing or two in the last three years." She turned and walked away. "You don't know my moves anymore, Wolverine." A gust of air announced her taking flight. He stared at the sky until Nightcrawler appeared above him. 

"She really kicked your ass." 

Logan held up his hand, claws slicing towards the young mutant. He jumped back. 

"Out of the way, fuzzball." He got up and glared at Ororo's retreating figure. Living with her had just become infinitely more difficult. 


	4. Chapter 4

Logan frowned as Scott came back from the train station. It was the third time in 2 weeks. "Where's Storm been goin?" He asked, glaring at her empty dinner seat. 

"Does she need permission to leave?" Kitty asked. Logan looked across the table at her: ballsy, he'd give her that. But he couldn't let her get too suspicious. His and Ororo's business was their own and he knew she'd get pissed if there was even a whisper about private matters. Kitty ducked her head, his gaze making her nervous. That was better. 

"I'm updatin the security system." He said. "I need everyone to be inside the property before I make changes. That way, there won't be any..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Unnecessary surprises." That aught to discourage more questions. 

 ** _Of course, Logan._** Charles' voice sounded amused. Logan arched an eyebrow at the professor. The other man showed no indication that he was listening to the interaction as he sipped his morning tea. 

"She's visiting her family." Scott piped up. Logan gripped his fork slightly, before stabbing at his eggs. Vivian Daniels, Ororo's sister. He'd met her once before he and Ororo had started dating and had made...the type of first impression he usually made. "She should be back in time to talk you down from putting mustard gas in the pool." Scott continued, sharing a smirk with Jean. The others laughed; Logan's reputation for, what they perceived, as over the top solutions was becoming an institute joke...kinda like their security system.

Logan tilted his head. "Not a bad idea, Cyclops." He turned his attention back to his food, enjoying the horrified silence that followed his words. "Not a bad idea at all." 

 

 

 

 

 

"Evan's going to be so happy when he finds out you came for his basketball game." Vivian said, pouring Ororo a cup of tea. Ororo nodded, looking at the sunshine streaming in through the windows. It was mocking her bad mood and part of her wanted to cover the sky. But Vivian had always been uncomfortable with her powers. Not unaccepting, but it was difficult for her to forget that they'd cost them their parents and had separated her and Ororo for years growing up. It was also selfish to have her irritation with Logan ruin a perfectly good day for the people of Harlem. 

"What's wrong?" Vivian's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Ororo stirred her tea, sighing heavily. "Come on, I don't need dark clouds to know when my sister's upset." She sat opposite her,covering Ororo's hand with hers. "What's on your mind?" 

Ororo didn't know where to begin; Evan's emerging powers, the stress of day to day operations in the Institute, the looming threat of Mystique, and now Logan's...confusing return. "I suppose it's just...calmer here." She smiled. Vivienne wasn't buying. 

"Has someone" She hesitated, glancing around before dropping her voice. "...threatened the school?" 

Ororo shook her head, amused by her sister's seriousness. There was no one else in the house to hear them discuss mutants. "No. It's not so dire." She sighed. "It involves..." She paused. "Personal matters." 

Vivian's eyes lit up. "Personal matters?" she smirked. "Do you mean....a man?" 

Ororo shut her eyes. "I am going to regret this conversation." She mumbled.

"Oh no." Vivian grinned. "We barely ever get time for real sister things. It's always end of the world scenarios and me coming home to find a message from the professor that you were injured helping people avert disaster halfway across the world." She got up, walking to the cabinets. Ororo shook her head. 

"I think you are going a bit overboard." She muttered, when her sister looked at the various wine options. "It is 12 in the afternoon." 

"Which is why we only have time for two glasses to be sober enough for when Evan comes home." 

Ororo laughed. "2 glasses is all it takes?" She asked. 

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Vivian retorted. 

"Speak for yourself." Ororo leaned back. "I am younger than ever." 

Vivian rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to let that age joke ruin my good mood." She said, coming back to the table, with two glasses and a bottle. "This is the first time you've mentioned a man since...." her eyes darkened, "him." 

Ororo winced. This was going to be painful. 

"What is it?" Vivian asked. Ororo sighed. 

"Well..." She looked down at her cup of tea, knowing how angry her sister was going to be. "He's back." 

Vivian, who'd been poised to open the bottle, lowered the corkscrew. "What?" She asked. 

"Logan..." Ororo sighed. "Is back." 

Vivian blinked at her in surprise. "Oh hell no." 

 

 

 

 

2 days later, a car pulled up in front of the institute. Logan watched from the library window as Ororo got out of the backseat, while her sister got out of the passenger seat. He hadn't been waiting for them. He'd just been holding down the fort. The professor had left with Scott and Jean, apparently the nephew had gotten himself arrested. While he felt for Ororo, he couldn't help but be amused at the idea of prim and proper Storm, all powerful mutant and goddess, springing someone from jail. 

As if she knew he was there, Ororo's eyes went up to the window. They'd always been hyper aware of each other, even before they'd begun their relationship. Her eyes bore through him, he shifted, before raising a hand in greeting. She looked like she was about to respond when the door on the other side of the car opened and a teenager jumped out with a skate board, tearing Ororo's attention away from him. Logan was about to look away too when Vivian looked up at the window. She frowned before slamming the door. 

He shook his head. "This should be fun." He muttered to himself, going to the entrance hall. Kurt and Kitty were crowding around the door, eager to see the newest X-man. 

"Everyone." Ororo said as she walked into the institute, her hand on the shoulder of her nephew. "This is Evan Daniels. He's going to be going to school with you." 

"Cool." Kurt ran up to him. The elf had opted to turn on his holowatch to make his appearance less jarring. "What can you do?" 

Evan glanced at Ororo who nodded. He held up his arm. Spikes came out of it. Logan arched an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Let's get you settled in." Professor Xavier said. "Scott."

Scott led Evan to his room while Jean ran interference with the younger students. Ororo went to talk with her brother in law and the professor about Bayville high school. Logan was about to turn and walk up the stairs when some one called up to him. 

"Logan." 

He turned. Vivian was standing at the bottom of the stairs and she did not look happy. 

"Mrs. Daniels." He nodded, uncomfortable with the way she was glaring at him. "Something I can help you with?" 

"Yes." She said. "Stay away from my sister." 

He walked down the stairs. "Look, I know you don't like me." 

"This isn't about me." Vivian crossed her arms and didn't flinch once, which Logan respected the hell out of her for. "This is about my sister. If you actually plan on staying here, like you told her you do, which by the way I don't believe, I don't want you ruining her life." 

Logan was stunned. "Ro's stronger than you give her credit for." He said. 

"She's my little sister." Vivian hissed. "While I can't protect her from all the craziness that comes with her powers, I can protect her heart." 

Logan shook his head. "I love your sister. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her-" 

"Well good job on that front." Vivian muttered. 

"You don't understand what happened." Logan growled. 

"I understand that I had to drive up here in the middle of the night to find my baby sister broken, injured and scared." Vivian's voice was wavering, tears forming in her eyes. "She's always been strong, but she shouldn't have to be. She's been through enough." She looked around the entrance. "My son is going to be living here. Two of the most important people in my life are here. I will sleep better at night if I don't need to worry about you selfishly toying with her emotions before you abandon her again." 

Logan understood that she was terrified for her family. Hell, it had taken him all of 5 minutes to fall in love with Ororo when he'd first met her and he'd do anything to protect her. "I-" 

"The first thing she asked for-" She was crying in earnest now. "Was you. She couldn't even walk, barely talk. But she asked me....where's Logan." She jabbed a finger at him. "She was in that hospital bed because of you. She was scared because of you. She was hurt because of you. And you were nowhere to be found." 

"I was keeping the monster who hurt her as far away from her as I could." He growled. "And if you don't think I've given myself hell for leaving her..." He let out a steadying breath. "She was safer with me far away. She was better off heart broken then dead or being used as pawn against me. She deserved better than that. So I left. And maybe I should have told her first, but...I was too damn selfish. If I saw her...she'd have told me to stay and I'd have done it and Sabertooth..." He shook his head, not even wanting to entertain that scenario. "I love her."

He turned and walked away before Vivian could say anything else. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo paused outside the professor's office, wondering where Vivian had gotten to. 

"I'll be back in a moment." She said, smiling before closing the door. Walking back to the entrance, she saw Vivian standing at the bottom of the stairs...in front of Logan. 

"I love your sister." Logan's voice was hushed. From where she stood, she could see the slump in his shoulders, the veins jumping in his neck. He was tense, nervous, and...ashamed. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her." 

"Well good job on that front." Ororo winced in sympathy. Even without powers Vivian was formidable. 

"You don't understand what happened." Of course he'd try to justify himself...and yet. The desperation she heard in his tone was unlike him. She leaned against the wall, staying out of sight, deciding to listen. 

Vivian was about to start crying. "...I had to drive up here in the middle of the night to find my baby sister broken, injured and scared. She's always been strong, but she shouldn't have to be. She's been through enough. My son is going to be living here. Two of the most important people in my life are here. I will sleep better at night if I don't need to worry about you selfishly toying with her emotions before you abandon her again." 

Logan looked horrified. "I-"  

"The first thing she asked for...Was you." Ororo bit her lip, remembering waking up in the hospital to Vivian's tear stained face. She remembered Vivian holding her and her asking for him. The hurt in her sister's eyes as she explained he was gone.

"She couldn't even walk, barely talk. But she asked me....where's Logan." There was a small grunt and Ororo realized that Vivian had poked Logan in the chest. "She was in that hospital bed because of you. She was scared because of you. She was hurt because of you. And you were nowhere to be found." 

"I was keeping the monster who hurt her as far away from her as I could." Logan was angry, but...it was more out of guilt than anything else. "And if you don't think I've given myself hell for leaving her..." He sounded lost. "She was safer with me far away. She was better off heart broken then dead or being used as pawn against me. She deserved better than that. So I left. And maybe I should have told her first, but...I was too damn selfish. If I saw her...she'd have told me to stay and I'd have done it and Sabertooth...I love her."

Ororo watched him walk away, a haunted expression on his face. She pressed herself against the wall, making sure she couldn't be seen. She waited until Logan was gone before making her presence known. Vivian jumped and wiped her eyes. "Ororo, I-" 

Ororo pulled her into a hug. "I often forget how hard things are on you." She whispered as Vivian squeezed her tight. "And I don't tell you enough how much I love you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He tossed and turned, thinking over what Vivian had said. It was obvious he wouldn't get any sleep that night. Getting up, he decided to go to the Danger room. He was making his way to the elevator when noises came out of the kitchen.  

He stopped, hesitating before peeking in. Ororo was standing in front of the stove. Swallowing, he prepared to back away when-

"You've lost your ability to sneak up on me."

She hadn't even turned around. He stayed in the doorway.

"Was tryin to sneak away to be honest." He said. "I figured you've made it clear you want your space."

The tea kettle boiled. Ororo glanced over at him. "Want some?" She asked. He nodded. She brought a tea pot to the table, sitting with her legs crossed on the chair. She motioned for him to sit across from him.

"So..." He said, trying to lightening the tension as she poured two mugs of tea. "I heard your nephew got thrown in the slammer." He nodded his thanks as he took one. 

Ororo looked at the ceiling, shaking her head. "He was framed. He's a bit rowdy, but he's not a criminal." She ran a hand through her long white hair, the light catching it and making it shine like platinum. He twitched his fingers, remembering how soft and thick it was. "He was caught in his school with all the lockers open" She explained. Logan focused on her again, pulling his mind out of his memories. "and the students' possessions were all around him. Apparently there have been thefts recently and...they assumed he committed them." She stretched her neck, suddenly tired. "He's not talking about who did it though."

"You think he knows." Logan said.

She nodded. "I know he does." She sighed. "I just don't understand why he won't tell me."

"He's probably itchin to settle the score." Logan suggested. "It's what I'd do."

Ororo shook her head, smiling slightly. He'd missed her smiles. He'd missed her laugh. He'd missed the ease with which they could just be in the same space. She shifted, and the silence turned tense. Vivian's words from earlier bouncing around in his head.  ** _She couldn't even walk, barely talk. But she asked me....where's Logan._** What had he done to her. How much pain had he caused her. "Listen Ro."  ** _She was hurt because of you. And you were nowhere to be found._**

Ororo leaned closer, her hand reaching for his. Her scent washed over him and it was all he could do to stop himself from folding her in his arms and never letting her go. He shuddered slightly, refusing to look at her. She squeezed his hand before standing. "I have to get up early to meet with the school to finalize some paper work for Evan." She murmured. Walking around the table, her hand slid up to his shoulder. "Good night, Logan." 

He stared at his hand, the ghost of her touch radiating through him. "Good night, Ororo." He said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ororo sat outside the principal's office  tapping her foot. She was unsure why she felt like an anxious child, waiting chastisement. While cruel and manipulative, Mystique was hardly going to attack her in the middle of a school in broad daylight. 

"Ms. Munroe." The secretary said. "Principal Darkholme will see you now." 

Ororo nodded her thanks, standing and walking towards the door. The secretary's eyes briefly flickered up to her head. Ororo ignored it; she was used to people being uneasy, thrown off by her hair and height. Not Logan, her treacherous brain pointed out. He never thought less of you for being different, in fact, he loved her for her difference. Brushing it off, she entered the office. 

"Shut the door, Ms. Munroe." Principal Darkholme said. She was sitting in her desk chair, her back to the door. Ororo bristled at the rudeness, but did as she asked. 

"I've brought my nephew's transcripts." She held up the folder, putting it on the desk. "I trust that everything is in order and you have no other objections to enrolling him here." She sat, watching the woman across from her. It was remarkable, but change the skin tone and Mystique's face shone through. She'd always felt a sort of kinship with Mystique, having felt prejudice based on her appearance as well. Yet the other woman was twisted and cruel, having internalized other's prejudices and allowed them drive her self worth. 

"Health records." Mystique barked. Ororo kept her tone and facial expression neutral. 

"In the folder." She replied. 

"Middle school transcript?" 

"In the folder as well." She'd expected her to be finicky and had prepared. Mystique would find fault in no part of Evan's papers. A fact that was becoming increasingly clear by the frustrated glower in Principal Darkholme's eyes. Ororo leaned back in her chair, comfortable with the idea that she was in the clear. That is until Mystique turned a page and her face lit up. Ororo braced herself. 

"His vaccination records." Mystique lowered the folder, 

"Are in the medical record." Ororo said slowly. 

"Ah." Mystique closed the folder, putting it on the desk. Her expression was smug. "We need a separate copy of his vaccination report." 

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "You have one. And a copy machine outside." She was unbelievable. 

Mystique shook her head. "The vaccination report is not signed by his physician." 

"It's part of a medial record that is." Ororo felt heat rising to her face. Outside the air temperature went up as well. Mystique chuckled, clearly pleased with herself. 

"I'm afraid it's school policy." She heaved a tragic sigh. "We can't take any chances, especially with students that are new to the Bayville community and...may not acclamate well to the student body because of differences." Mystique smirked. "Those who have the potential to be troublemakers." she added.  

Ororo clenched her hands. Control, she thought to herself. She needed control. "So where does that leave Evan?" 

"He can't participate in gym or sports." 

Ororo stood. "I will call my sister and have the necessary documents signed and faxed to you by the end of the day." She turned, sweeping out of the office. 

"See that you do." Mystique's voice followed her and it was all she could do to stop herself from slamming the door. She fumed as she walked through the halls, the air around her swirling slightly. She needed to cool down.

Stepping outside, she took a moment to be grateful that Scott had driven her to the school when he took the other students there that morning. It was a beautiful day with large puffy clouds; perfect for flying. Ducking behind the school, she summoned a fog to block her exit. Soaring up, she fashioned a cloud to cover her escape.

Once airborne, she tried to distract herself by riding the wind patterns, letting them dictate the pace she approached the mansion...it did not work. 

How dare Mystique toy with Evan's education as a means of gaining a momentary, puerile victory. Moving the cloud with her, she made her way back to the institute. Landing in front of the door, she strode inside, trying to get her irritation under control. Perhaps a session in the danger room would help her blow off some steam. She walked down, checking the controls for the different programs, when one in particular caught her eye; Wolverine 5. It was Logan's preferred workout when he was angry about something. She smiled to herself, punching in the program and stepping inside. Perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

Logan went to the Danger Room intent on prepping the students' after school session. The problem was; someone was already using it. He frowned as he looked at the panel. Wolverine 5. Who the hell would be stupid enough to use his program?

Opening the door, he hit the deck as a bolt of lightning almost hit him in the chest. Looking up, he saw Ororo fight with the Danger Room robots. She hadn't noticed his approach, her eyes white as she blasted holes in various parts of the machinery. He stood slowly, deciding it might be in his best interest to wait before letting her know he was there; no need to give her live target practice.

Anger and frustration rolled off of her in waves. It was so powerful it almost knocked him back to the ground. He shook his head, clearing his senses. It wasn't like Ororo to spontaneously decide to wreck things. She had to be pretty pissed. 

Ducking as debris went flying past his head, he locked the door so that none of the students, returning home from school, could wander in. "Wow." He said, looking towards the ceiling where she hovered, blasting everything that came near. He leaned against the wall and just watched her. She was magnificent when annoyed and it was great when it was directed at someone else for a change...at least he hoped it was. 

 

 

 

 

 

She'd tired herself out, landing in the enter of the room and sinking to her knees, she tried to catch her breath. Slow clapping came from the opposite side of the room. She looked up, gearing to fight. Logan held up his hands. She slumped, looking at the ground, ashamed. 

"Well we'll never have to worry about those machines again." Logan moved closer, his voice rumbling with concern. 

She didn't answer. She didn't even want to look at him. She should tell him to leave her be, but she needed someone to talk to.  

He sat next to her. "So." He said. "You gonna tell me what's got you breaking institute property?" 

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Come on, Ro." His voice was warm, but she knew him well enough to recognize the slight ripple of worry. The hint that he'd destroy anyone that had dare harm her. "Who do I have ta slice?" He was only half joking. It should have made her angry, but she found the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. 

"Mystique." She replied. "She...I let her get under my skin." 

He huffed. "Whatcha do that for?" He frowned. "You're miles better than her, any day of the week." He bumped her shoulder. "Believe me, Ro. I've been around long enough to know." 

She grimaced. "She was being...irrational in regards to Evan's..." She broke off. "It sounds so silly now." She muttered, ducking her head. Logan kept his gaze on her. She sighed. "I suppose it does not help that I have been short tempered of late." She looked over at him. "And in truth, Charles' continuing deception of the students in regards to the true identity of their principal weighs heavily on my mind." She looked at her fingers. "I do not like lying to people and...I like it less now that I've handed over my nephew to her care." Especially since Mystique seemed so dead set against him. 

"Charles has put us in a bind." Logan agreed, rubbing the back of his head. "And I can't say I disagree with you." He frowned. "If I had it my way, I'd go over to that school and drag her out, kickin and screamin." He huffed. "but Chuck's got some type of plan. We gotta trust him." 

Ororo looked at him curiously. He hunched his shoulders, made uncomfortable by her gaze. That had never been the case before. "What?" He mumbled. 

"Just wondering when you became so...restrained." 

Logan chuckled. "I'm full of surprises, Ro." He paused. "And I've...learned the consequences of makin rash decisions." 

They fell silent, staring at each other. She hated the awkwardness between them, the distance. They'd been so close once, understanding each other without words. Simply sensing the other's feelings, needs. She wanted to reach out across that distance and she could tell that he wanted her to as well, but...she couldn't allow herself to...not yet. She looked away, hoping she imagined the small grunt of disappointment from Logan. 

"Ro." He murmured. "If I could take it back..." 

"I know." She whispered. His hand was on the ground, next to him. She slid hers towards it, threading her fingers through his. "I-" 

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kurt appeared in a cloud of sulfur next to him. Logan jerked his hand away, glaring at him. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Just finishin up a session, elf." Logan said, glancing around. "This was one of my hardest programs. And if you don't want to go it solo, I suggest you poof out of here and wait for further instruction." 

Kurt paled and nodded, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Ororo chuckled. "Do you think they know how completely you adore them?" 

Logan growled at her. She stood, unable to fight the urge to tousle his hair. He leaned into her touch, purring softly as his eyes fluttered closed. A rush of affection ran through her. 

"For the record." He said. "If Mystique so much as lays a finger on you, Charles' weird ceasefire goes out the window." He murmured, his eyes opening, his gaze hungry, possessive. She swallowed, meeting the intensity of his look with one of her own. 

"The same goes for me in regards to you." She had to stop herself from adding 'my love' as would have followed a declaration of this intensity. The words, so familiar had come back to her so easily. Logan was staring at her. It was almost as though he could sense all she would not say and a large part of her hoped he could.

Tearing her hand away from him she walked out of the door. The students were waiting outside, looking at her curiously. Evan in particular was looking at her suspiciously. They rushed inside. Before the doors closed she heard Logan's voice say. 

"Alright, kids. First thing's first; you learn the value of cleaning equipment." 


	6. Chapter 6

It was snowing in the mountains. Hard and blinding. So much so that even she had difficulty pushing it out of their path. The violence of the storm was such that opening up the sky would force it somewhere else, risking potential devastation. There was also the added fact that she had to control the weather directly outside the cockpit to give Logan a clear path to fly. Her anxiety for Scott, compounded by the strain of holding back the tempest was making her muscles cramp with effort. 

Logan was shifting in his seat, glaring at the route in front of them. While he'd initially been patient with the lack of clear skies, he was growing more irritated by the second. She could see it in the way he gripped the controls and his nostrils flared at the glass. He growled. "We're moving too slow, spread a little more sunshine, would ya?" 

She glared at him. "I'm a weather witch, not a snow plow." She grit her teeth, putting a bit more effort into it, giving the  jet about an inch more of visibility. Logan was about to retort when he glanced back at her. "I'm doing the best I can." She must have been a sight, her hair whipping around her, her eyes glowing with her powers. He gave her a curt nod and focused on the air in front of him. A new tension sat in his shoulders: he was worried for her. 

She was becoming consumed by the weather. Part of her wanted to stop preventing the white out, succumb to the raw wildness of the blizzard. Nature, even at its most destructive, was intoxicating. To be allowed the release of just letting the storm flow-

A red light broke through the snow, drawing her out of her thoughts. Scott. He was sending them a distress signal. 

"Charles, take the controls." Logan ordered. He ran past her, a brief look of concern flitting over his features as he sniffed the air around her. She jerked her head in the direction of the jet door. They needed to focus on Scott first. 

Within minutes, an injured Scott and a terrified and half frozen Rogue were dragged onto the jet. Ororo dropped her hands, trembling slightly as she helped Wolverine secure Scott. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead, but he was conscious. Logan looked at her, checking to see if she was alright. She arched an eyebrow, giving him a small nod. He stood and went over to Rogue. 

"What's it gonna be, kid. Us or them?" He growled. The young mutant had been stuck between Mystique and the x-men ever since her emergence. While Ororo knew that Charles' approach had been meant to give her a chance to figure out for herself where she belonged, she understood Logan's direct tactic. After all, Rogue and Scott could very well have been killed out there. The time for consideration had passed.

"You." Rogue replied. 

Logan gave her a smiled and helped her up. "Welcome to the X-Men." He pointed to one of the seats. "Strap in." 

"Ororo." Charles said. "Could you clear-" 

"It's alright, Chuck." Logan cut him off, pulling down his cowl. "I can pilot us back. Storm's got Scott to worry about." He brushed her shoulders with his fingers as he passed. It was a simple gesture, but it spoke volumes. He knew she'd been close to losing control. He was supporting her. She nodded gratefully, watching over Scott as Logan piloted them back to the mansion. Charles used his ability to erase the memory of Scott and Rogue's even having been on the field trip from the teacher's mind as they flew past. 

 

 

 

 

 

Scott was going to be okay. After checking him over for signs of a concussion, Ororo had bandaged him. Logan watched her intently. She was still shaken, he could smell it. While she could control weather, sometimes the natural strength of a weather pattern was too much for her to resist. She'd been intoxicated by that blizzard, he could tell. She been pulled in too many directions. 

She left Scott surrounded by the other students and made her way to her loft. 

"Ro." He called out. She turned, jumpy. He held up his hands. "You okay?" 

"Okay?" She shook her head. "Logan, Mystique...she was ready to kill them." Logan pulled her into her room, shutting the door. She looked numb, but he knew better; she was forcing her emotions down. Trying to hold back the torrent. 

"I know." He whispered. 

"They are like family and we have been lying to them." 

"I know." He repeated. 

"And those lies made them unprepared for the dangers they faced." 

"I-" 

"DON'T SAY YOU KNOW." She shouted. He didn't blink, simply waited. She centered herself, shutting her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered, covering her face. "I just..." 

"Wanna punch something? Claw Mystique to tiny pieces?" he suggested. She let out a small laugh. He itched to take her in his arms, but held himself back. She rubbed her neck, wincing in pain. 

"I leave those methods to you." She closed her eyes. "Though a strategically aimed lightning bolt would put me in better spirits." She muttered, walking over to her bed, shedding her cape. She was tense. He hesitated before walking over to her, brushing his fingers along her neck. She looked up at him, no anger or warning to back off. Still he waited for her to say yes or no. 

"You're lookin pretty tense." He rumbled. "Remember how I used to help you unwind?" 

Her eyes narrowed. 

"Not that." He corrected, though he wouldn't be opposed to that turn of events. She nodded, her hand coming up to cover his. She felt cool to the touch, the blizzard probably still inside her, raging through her. "Let me help you come back, Ro." He whispered. "Please." He was begging her to let him help her. Let him be her support like he used to. Let him protect her from her demons. She squeezed his fingers, shivering. Meeting his eyes again, she nodded. 

He let out a rush of air. Moving so he was sitting behind her. She shut her eyes, bowing her head and giving him access to her neck. He gently drew his fingers over her skin, delighting in the warmth that bloomed under his finger tips. She sighed as he massaged her neck, stopping at the edge of her uniform gently, brushing her collarbones. She groaned, unzipping the top of her uniform, peeling it down to reveal the tank top underneath. She leaned back into his touch, the noises she was making had him gritting his teeth as he moved to her shoulders. He used to do this for her after every difficult mission or training session, his touch grounding her and relaxing her just as it grounded and relaxed him. Every movement of his fingers over her dark skin removed some of his anger, lessened his blood lust, his wish to punish Mystique. How could he think so negatively when the most amazing person in the world was shuddering beneath his hands? She was so responsive. 

"Logan." She sighed. He shut his eyes, trying not to let the sound make the blood rush downwards. Ro needed his friendship, not his libido. She deserved better than him taking advantage-. 

"Auntie O." The door banged open and Evan walked in, angry. Spikes were poking through his clothes. Logan growled slightly at the intrusion. 

"Evan!" She jerked away from Logan, her eyes wide, embarrassed. The teenager glared at Logan. He sat back, not wanting to move. If Ororo wanted him gone, he'd leave, but if not, he was perfectly comfortable where he was. He wasn't about to let a teenager make him run scared.

"Is it true?" Evan said. "Scott said that Principal Darkholme is some kind of crazy mutant super villain and that the professor and you knew."  

Ororo nodded. "It's true." She whispered. 

Evan's face twisted in betrayal. "You lied to me, Auntie O." 

"Evan," She stood, moving to put her hand on his shoulder. "The professor-" 

"Don't give me that." He pushed off her hand, glaring at her. 

Logan was on his feet. "Show your aunt some respect, bub." He growled. Evan turned his attention to him. 

"Oh like you do?" He glared. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you've looked at her. Even after you left her." 

"Evan." Ororo warned.

"How could you even let him touch you?" Evan demanded. "After he left you when you had your accident?"

Logan arched an eyebrow. So she hadn't told him the specifics of why she'd been injured. Ororo glanced over at him, the look in her eyes telling him to stay out of this conversation.

"I know you're upset," Her voice was calm and soothing, like a sea breeze, "but if you'll let me explain." 

"Lying to the others was bad enough." He wasn't listening to her. He turned and walked to the door. "But I'm family, you should have told me." He slammed the door. Ororo sat heavily on the bed. Logan's first instinct was to chase Evan down, drag him back and force him to apologize to his aunt. Something told him that it wasn't his best option. Besides, Ororo was so close and she needed him. He inched closer. 

"What do you want me to do, Ro?" He murmured. She shook her head. 

 _ **Logan, Ororo.**_ Charles' voice rang in his head. _**We're assembling everyone downstairs after dinner to discuss what happened on the mountain. And the secrets I have had you keep.**_

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "See Ro." He said. "They'll be mad for a bit, but...they'll come around. They're kids." He bit his lip. "He'll come around." 

She exhaled slowly. "I suppose you are right." She glanced at the door. "I need some time to myself before I face everyone." 

He took the hint, going to the door. 

"Logan." Her voice was soft. He froze. "Thank you." He looked over his shoulder at her. She was smiling at him, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was heart stoppingly beautiful. "I had forgotten...that is to say...it meant a lot..." She hung her head. "It has been a while since..." She broke off, clearly uncomfortable.

"You mean no one's touched you in 3 years?" He asked, not believing it was true. She huffed, tossing her hair. He gripped the door handle, his claws coming out and cutting through the wood. He ignored her indignant "Wolverine." Steadying himself, he forced his eyes downward. He'd never expected it, after all she wasn't the kind of woman to sit around, waiting on a man. And she could easily have anyone she wanted, but the deep, feral part of him was overjoyed that she was still his. He bared his teeth slightly.

"Don't be disgusting." She said. He chuckled.

"Sorry, darlin'." He said, retracting his claws. "Don't know what came over me." 

"Out." She said, but there was no real heat to her words. Amusement sparkled in her eyes. 

"I'll tell Charles about the door." He murmured, forcing himself out of the room. Shutting the door, he took a few shallow breaths. He needed to go for a run. 


	7. Chapter 7

While the students forgave them, Evan was still upset. He was distracted in training sessions and wasn't as attentive to his school work as the others. It was driving Ororo crazy. She wanted to help, but he refused to listen or include her. It was setting Logan off as well. Even though their romantic relationship was over, he was still fiercely protective of her feelings. Each time Evan would rebuff one of her attempts to talk to him, Logan seemed to be there to glare at him, heightening Evan's dislike of him. 

"I am a big girl, Logan." She said after the third time she found him lounging on the bench in her green house. "I do not require you to check on me because Evan's mad at me." He lifted the cowboy hat off his face and smirked. 

"Who says I'm here for you?" Logan shifted into a more comfortable position, dropping the cowboy hat back down. "This happens to be the most comfortable stone bench in the institute." He stretched, putting his hands behind his head. 

She shook her head, going to water her plants. Even with her back turned, she could feel his eyes on her. She shifted, warmth spreading over her skin as his eyes bored into her spine. "Logan." She said. 

"What?" He said. "I was checkin out your azaleas."

She chuckled; he was shameless. "Azaleas are on the other side of the greenhouse." 

"Huh." He grunted. "Then what am I lookin at?" 

"My ass?" Ororo suggested, turning. He had his hands behind his head, the hat pulled up so it wouldn't obstruct his view while he ogled her. She ignored the rush in the pit of her stomach. Friends, she reminded herself, nothing more.

"Porcupine's an idiot." He said.

"Evan." She corrected, exasperated by his ridiculous dedication to nicknames for the students. "Is my nephew."

Logan grunted. "Grab some bench, darlin'." He said, sitting up. "Cuz I'm gonna give you a pep talk." He patted the seat next to him. 

"I'm honored." She muttered, but went over to him anyways. Sitting, she looked ahead. It was a beautiful day and she was proud to say she had no part in it. Logan studied her for a bit. 

"Teenagers are stupid." He finally said. "He's hotheaded and stubborn." He arched an eyebrow. "It runs in the family." Ororo huffed. "So he's realized that not everyone is going to tell him everything out right. It's a lesson he had to learn at some point. You knew it. He knew it. I just don't think either of ya thought it would be you doing the teaching." 

Ororo sighed, leaning against his shoulder. It was a reflex from days past, but she didn't want to fight it just now. She craved his proximity, his warmth, more than she was ready to admit. "Since when are you so wise?" She curled into the familiar weight of his arm around her as he shifted closer. Goddess, how she'd missed this man. 

"I've been around a while." He said. Ororo chuckled. 

"Ah yes. I forgot you were a senior citizen." 

"Not of this country." Logan grimaced. "And don't knock it. It gets me discounted movie tickets." 

"And here I thought it was lovely how you took me on dates to the movies." Ororo shot back, pretending to be outraged. "Turns out you were just being cheap." The mention of their relationship wasn't awkward. For a second, they sat together, comfortable and Ororo thought that maybe, maybe this friendship could work. Then she made the mistake of looking at his face. Logan's expression was many things, but friendly was not one of them. The depth and passionate nature of his feelings was written there, plain to see. She pulled away, nervous. Of what? She'd known he felt that way. He hadn't shied away from his assertion of wanting to rekindle what had been lost between them. 

Standing, she turned her attention back to her plants. "Wouldn't want you to deprive you of your view." She said. There was no joke or response from Logan. He studied her before getting up from the bench. 

"I'm doing a perimeter training run with Cyclops when he gets back from school." He said, going towards the door. "I need to set up." 

The greenhouse door closed and Ororo sank to her knees in the flowerbeds, suddenly exhausted. It was that he'd see the feelings echoed in her own expression, she realized. That was what she'd feared. 

"Just friends." She said bitterly, glaring at the rose bushes. Getting to her feet, she took off her gardening gloves and left the greenhouse. She had a training exercise of her own to conduct soon as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

Evan was late again. Ororo looked around the Danger Room in dismay, shaking her head. She'd have to let the professor handle the discipline on this one. "Alright." She looked at the assembled X-Men. "Today we-" Red lights started flashing, sirens blared.

"That's the perimeter alarm." Kurt said. "Did Wolverine plan a security drill for us?" The others blanched at the thought and if it weren't an emergency, she would have found their fear of Logan quite amusing. 

"No." Ororo said. "Everyone upstairs." She took off, the students following. What could possibly be threatening them now? 

 _ **Ororo.**_ Charles said. **_I should warn you it's -_**

She, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt burst through the door. Logan was out on the lawn fighting...Sabertooth. She faltered slightly before pushing forward. Sabertooth was supposed to have no memory of the institute or of her...so how had he found his way here? She needed to focus, force down the fear that was clawing at her gut. 

"He's mine." Logan said, catching sight of the others behind him. Ororo knew the warning was also a promise for her. A statement that he'd get him this time; that he'd make Sabertooth pay for what he'd done to her. Well Logan could make all the declarations he wanted. Sabertooth was on Institute ground which made him everyone's problem. 

"No. This is no place for your private war." She said, summoning a wind to keep Sabertooth away from Logan. The others joined in. Hitting him with blasts to  keep  him back, but he kept moving forwards. Ororo panicked. It wasn't enough. Memories of him snarling as he attacked her resurfaced and before she knew it, lightning was coming down from the sky and flying through her hands to hit him in the chest. He wouldn't touch her this time. He wouldn't come near any of them. Next to her, a beam of red light told her that Scott was joining in her efforts. Sabertooth fell. 

"This isn't over Logan." He shouted before turning and running out of the mansion. Logan was furious. He was going to chase after him; she just knew it. 

"Wolverine." She shouted. "No." But he was too far gone to listen. Taking off, he barreled after Sabertooth, leaving the institute property to chase him deep into the woods. Ororo turned to Scott and Evan. They'd been outside when the perimeter was breached. The anger at her loss of control, coupled with her worries about Logan fueled her need for answers. "What happened?" She demanded. 

"It's my fault." Evan said, holding out a camcorder. "It was for a school project and someone jumped me on my way home and-" 

"What?" She couldn't believe this. "You were attacked and you didn't say anything?" 

"Well...they didn't take anything so..." He looked at his sneakers. "I figured it wasn't a big deal." 

She shut her eyes. How much more damage would Sabertooth cause to those closest to her? "What happened?" She said. 

"I had some footage of Wolverine driving up to the institute." Evan mumbled. "Sabertooth left a message on it saying thanks for helping him find Logan." he looked at her. "Auntie O, I didn't know until a few minutes ago or I would have told you." 

Ororo nodded. "Everyone inside." She said, looking at the entrance of the mansion where Charles was waiting. **_Logan?_** She asked. 

 _ **Chasing ghosts.**_ Charles said. _**Ororo**_. He knew she was planning on going after him. _**Wait for him here. We have need of you in case Sabertooth returns.**_

 

 

 

 

He was going to get him. He was going to hurt him. Coming to the mansion, threatening people. Threatening her. Logan crashed through the woods, slicing through trees, leaves, bushes. How dare that hairy neanderthal breathe the same air as his goddess. 

"Trying to catch me, Logan." Sabertooth's voice rang through the foliage. "Got yourself a pretty nice set up."

Where was he? The scent was strong, clearly he was close. Logan roared, striking at the nearest tree trunk.

"Some pretty womenfolk too. Especially that white haired one."

No. He couldn't remember Ororo. Logan would tear him limb from limb. Charles had said he'd wiped his mind clean of her. That Creed couldn't remember her. 

"A bit tall for you, though runt." Sabertooth continued. 

The trail picked up again in front of him. All he had to do was follow it and-. He burst through a bunch of bushes. Sabertooth's tracks...went to the river. Logan crouched at the water's edge, sniffing the air around him. Cursing, he let out a howl. That bastard had finally picked up some brains, then. He couldn't track him. His chest heaved as he struck the ground with his claws. He'd ailed her again. 

Making his way back to the mansion, he looked around at the mess from Sabertooth's attack. Another overhaul of the security system was in order. Maybe they'd finally let go of their objections to the laser grid. Opening the door, he looked around. Ororo, the beast inside him demanded. He needed to know she was safe. Then maybe lock her in his room and not let her out until he tore Sabertooth limb from limb. 

"Logan." He scent assaulted him as soon as he stepped inside. She'd been waiting for him, and she was anxious. He grabbed her, looking her over. He relaxed only when he saw she was okay. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Logan." Her voice was hushed as she grabbed his face in her hands, leaning down. She was affecting calm, but that tangy undercurrent of fear was still there and he hated himself for putting it there. 

"He's gone Ro." He grumbled, retracting his claws. "I wasn't fast enough to catch him." The shame in his admission almost choked him. 

"Logan," She ran her fingers down the side of his face. "it's-" 

"I need to talk to Charles." He muttered, pulling away. He couldn't hear that it wasn't his fault. Sure, Evan had led Creed to the Institute, but if he hadn't been there in the first place... He needed to eliminate the threat as soon as possible Make sure nothing came near-

"You can't leave." Ororo said. He froze, halfway up the stairs. 

"Huh?" He looked down at her. She was glaring at him. 

"You are not going to use this as your excuse to leave in some misguided attempt to keep us safe." She said. "I won't allow it." He knew there was no way to refuse her. 

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "That an order?" He said, coming down the steps stopping on the bottom one so he was level with her. 

She put her hands on her hips. "And I expect you to follow it." That bossy tone. He'd always loved it. He grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely, tasting her irritation, fear, and utter relief as he pressed her against him. She let out a small whine, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. 

He pulled back first. There'd be plenty of time later, after he'd dealt with Creed, to think about what had just happened. 

"Yes, Boss lady." He said, as she swayed, putting her fingers to her lips. "But just so you know." He added. "As long as he's out there? No one can leave." 

He'd get him. He had to.

 

 

 

 

She locked herself in her room. Logan and Charles were handling the specifics of handling Sabertooth. If they needed her, they'd ask, though she doubted Logan would want her anywhere near the conflict. It would give her time to analyse what had happened in the entrance. Logan had kissed her. He'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her. And she'd kissed him back. Her lips burned. It was probably because of her nervousness about Sabertooth's return, she told herself. She'd just automatically sought something familiar, something safe. It didn't mean she wanted to rekindle anything...right? 

It had been about 2 hours since the moment on the stairs when Evan walked in. He had rips in his shirt and seemed nervous. "Auntie O?" He said. "I'm..." he hesitated. He was trying to soften a blow. This wasn't going to be good.  "I'm going to tell you something. Promise you won't get mad?" 

"That depends on what it is you're gong to tell me." She replied. He shifted from foot to foot. "Evan." She prompted. 

He backed so he was close to the door, probably so he'd have an easy escape route. "Sabertooth." He said. Ororo shut her eyes. Goddess, what had he done? "I needed to fix my mistake." He'd lured him out. She tried to contain the anger that was rising. 

"You leading him here was an accident, Evan." She couldn't believe he'd be so reckless. "You were under no obligation to...use yourself as bait." 

"I could handle it." Evan said. "Kitty, Rogue and I." 

"You.." She covered her mouth in horror. "You dragged Kitty and Rogue into a dangerous situation in order to chase down some misguided notion of..." She moved away from him, going to the window. What was it that made all the men in her life such hot headed imbeciles?

"We had it covered when Wolverine showed up."

"Logan was in on this plan?" She was going to kill him. Healing factor and her confused feelings be damned, she'd find a way. The clouds rolled in, covering the sky, thunder rumbling.

"No."  Evan said quickly. "He didn't know." He frowned. "He grounded me." 

"So...you thought it was a good idea." Ororo said slowly. "To deliberately put yourself and 2 others in the path of someone who frightens even Wolverine?" 

"I know it was stupid, but it all worked out." Evan said. 

"This time." Ororo said. "Next time, Logan or I might not be there in time to clean up after your mistakes."

Evan looked at his shoes. "That's what Wolverine said." He muttered. She felt a rush of gratitude towards Logan. "He said you've lost enough to Creed and..." He gulped. "He told me that I had to get my ass up here to explain myself...or he'd make me clean the X-jet until I filed for retirement." He fidgetted. "I'm sorry. If I...If I haven't been talking to you recently."

She pulled him into a hug. "The world is going to put us in enough danger without you going to look for it..." She sighed. "I love you, Evan."

He nodded. "I love you too, Auntie O." He puled back. "And...Logan's not the most terrible person ever." She arched an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, he's still the worst when it comes to training, but-" He winced. "If you-"

"Evan." She said.

"I just.." He sighed. "I want you to be happy, Auntie O." He shut his eyes. "Even if he's the one who makes you happy."

She shook her head. "Go to your room, Evan." 

Evan nodded. Ororo exhaled and centered herself. Outside the skies cleared. She got up, wandering through the institute, going from room to room. It wasn't until she found the garage empty that she realized she was looking for Logan. Their earlier kiss had unsettled her dedication to keeping their relationship friendly, but his words to Evan had clinched it. She needed to talk to him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The adrenaline was wearing off as he piloted the jet back to the Institute. He pulled off his cowl, his grip on the controls tense. 

"She will be safe." Charles said. 

"I know." He grumbled. "That doesn't make this easier. I've brought her enough hurt and now that nephew of hers almost got himself killed because of my old rivalry." He still couldn't believe the nerve on that kid, although he had to admit the move had been ballsy. If it hadn't been so absolutely stupid he'd even be proud of the kid...in fact part of him was, though he'd never mention it to Ororo. Not without her skinning him alive. 

"She's not so irrational." Charles murmured. Logan exhaled slowly. 

"I know, Charles. I just..." He glanced over at Charles. He was wearing his 'I know something' face. 

"And she's less angry at you than you might believe." He said cryptically. Logan huffed, shaking his head. Charles had probably seen the kiss in his mind; he'd thought of little else since assuring himself that Sabertooth was out of commission. He wanted to find her, right when he landed the jet, but figured it would be better off in the long run if he just let her come to him. She needed to process and was probably confused right now. Better she decide to come back to him, then him trying to force the issue. 

He skulked through the  mansion, avoiding the students. He opened the door to his room, intent on doing anything that would distract him from Ororo and the inevitable confrontation when he was assaulted with the scent of her. She was sitting on his bed, her hair falling softly over her shoulders, her expression pinched with anxiety. The second he walked in, she looked up and relief spread over her face. 

"Sabertooth?" She asked. 

"Making snow angels with the polar bears." he replied. "Chuck wiped his mind." He closed the door. "Look, about earlier, I-" 

Ororo crossed the room and pulled him into a kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings change.

It Logan all of two seconds to get over his shock and kiss her back, locking his arms around her and turning her so her back was against the wood of the door. "Been waitin for me, darlin'?" He growled against her lips, hitching one of her legs over his waist. "Been thinkin about me?" She tried to steady herself against the door, him, anything, but he was already making her hazy, making her want to lose all self control. It hadn't been her plan to kiss him, but when he'd walked in, it had just felt right. She'd missed him and goddess she wanted this.

Which is why it was such a shock when he pulled back first. He shrank away to the other side of the room. They both caught their breath, looking at each other.

"Are you..." He seemed to be pained, as though the answer to his question scared him. "Are you sure, Ororo?"

She nodded, reaching for him. He barely hesitated before  She threw her head back, wincing at the contact with the wood. She quickly forgot the pain when he latched onto her throat, his hands roaming her body. A roll of his hips told her that he was already hard and wanting. He'd probably be content to have her right there and then, against the door and she had no objections. Her blood sang out for him, her heart slammed in her chest.

"Logan." She whispered. He inhaled her scent, letting out a small growl, his pupils dilated, almost black. The next roll of his hips was so forceful, it rattled the wood. If anyone were to walk by they'd probably wonder what they were doing. Ororo's eyes popped out of her head. The students. Was the door even locked? She pulled back. "Logan." She said more urgently. He pulled back, looking around as though looking for what was threatening her. She stepped away from him. "Wait." 

He panted as he moved away. "Sorry, Ro." He raked a hand through his hair, hurt burning in his eyes as he turned away. "I just-" He thought she didn't want this. 

She pressed her hand to the side of his face, kissing the worry from his brow. "I think we should lock the door." She reached behind her and clicked the lock. "We wouldn't want to be interrupted." 

He grinned. "These rooms ain't soundproof, Ro." He grabbed her and pulled her over to the bed. "That gonna be a problem for you?" She laughed, grateful that he'd elected to choose a room that was in a secluded wing of the house. 

"I guess we'll have to find out." She hummed as he picked her up, his arms locked in a vise grip around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him, delighting in the way his movements pressed him against her. He was warm, unyielding; perfect. His eyes were locked on her with a hunger that matched the burn between her thighs. He put her on the bed, crawling up as she slid back. She reached for the fastening on her cape, but he pushed her hands away. 

"If anyone's getting you out of those clothes." He said, "it's me." 

She rolled her eyes. "You ridiculous man." She removed her cape, tossing it to the side, ignoring his growl. "I suppose I should warn you." She said, kissing him again, messy and desperate. He responded in kind, the vibrating noises in his throat, signalling his approval of her actions. She pulled away, moving her lips down his neck. He shivered, clawing at the sheet on either side of her body. 

"Warn me about what, darlin'." He gasped out as she slid her hand down his chest to cup him through his uniform. She rubbed him in small deliberate circles, amused by his rutting against her. Did he think he was in control? She moved so her lips were next to his ear. "My uniform's a bit different from the last time you tore me out of it." She whispered, eliciting a grunt from him. "Remember? We were helping that village in Australia who were hit by the freak typhoon?" The stutter of his hips told her that yes, he did remember. "You had me then and there in the desert."

"Ro." He snarled, desperate. She pulled back, amused by him lurching forwards, chasing her touch. His eyes narrowed. "Different how?" She laughed, rolling over so she was lying on her stomach, flipping her hair over her shoulder. His ragged intake of breath meant that he'd seen what the cape had hidden; the zipper that went from her neck all the way down to her waist. 

"You like?" She breathed, looking back at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did he like? This woman would be the death of him. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. He hadn't noticed how far down the zipper went during their massage session in her room. He was practically salivating at the thought of unzipping her uniform and opening it up like the best goddamn present he'd ever gotten. Did he like? No he didn't. He loved. His fingers shook as he reached for the zipper. She was watching him, her head resting on her arms. She seemed so damn calm even though she was driving him completely out of his mind. He drew the zipper down, savoring each inch of ebony skin revealed. She squirmed slightly, letting out a soft gasp. He grinned. Not so unaffected now, was she? He smirked as the zipper passed her lower back, revealing the dimples above the base of her spine. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down pressing slow small kisses to them. She raised her hips slightly. "Oh." Her eyes fluttered closed. 

He urged her up, pealing the fabric off her shoulders and unhooking her bra. Her breasts finally free, his hands cupping and kneading them, delighting in how fast her nipples strained against his palms. She wriggled against him, panting. 

 

He moved his hands over her stomach, down over her hips. She leaned against him, spreading her legs to give him better access. His eyes rolled back in his head as his fingers went straight to her wet heat. She was soaked, desperate. "You dirty woman." He gasped, completely in awe of her. It had floored him the first time she'd told him she wanted him and even now, with her scent surrounding him, her slow grinding against his fingers, and the small encouraging moans that fell from her lips, he was still shocked. "You touch yourself too, Ro? Or were you waiting for me." 

"I..." She bit her lip. "I didn't plan for this." 

He yanked her uniform down, tossing it across the room. She rolled on her side, watching him, her eyes scorching his skin as he pulled off his clothes. Lying back and stretching out her legs, she watched, amused as he tripped over his boots in his eagerness to get back to her. Those gorgeous legs. He covered her with his hands, his mouth, needing all of her. She cried out, gripping his hair and writhing beneath him.

"Logan." She moaned. "Need you." Her eyes were glowing slightly, hinting at the tenuous grip she had on her control. How could he have gone so long without her? She was a part of him, she owned his entire soul. 

"Ro." He moaned, sliding inside her, his vision nearly going white with how tight she felt around him. "My Ro." He was home. 

 

 

 

 

 

She clutched him, feeling him break her control as he stretched her. "My Ro." He growled. Goddess, she'd missed this. She'd needed this. Logan knew her body as well as he did his own. He knew how she liked to be held. How she liked him to start with slow deep strokes. How to press her against the bed, his mouth at her ear, whispering things that made her toes curl and her fingers grip him tight. He was an anchor to stabilize the overwhelming storm that engulfed her. He was her stability, her focus. He'd speed up soon, give her what she wanted. Make her fall apart, screaming. Drive everything from her mind but him, only  him. 

And yet....he was still going slow. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have left. Ro." She squirmed, wanting more. He kept his slow pace, each thrust going deep, deliberately stretching her, filling her. She whined as she felt the building pressure in her belly, wanting more even as her body responded to his infuriating pace. 

She came, shivering and clawing at him. Logan hummed, delight and adoration in his eyes. She reached down, pushing his lower back more firmly against him, grinding up and clenching around him. He let out a low harsh sound, freezing. She used his distraction to flip over. He out a huff of surprise, looking at her in shock. "Sorry, Wolverine." She pressed back against him, enjoying the feel of him covering her back. "You were just a bit too tame for me." She looked over her shoulder, watching the effect her words were having on him. 

A challenge. He bared his teeth, looking like he wanted to devour her. "Oh I'll show you tame." He growled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mine. The word burned through Logan as he grabbed her hips, setting a brutal pace, driving her into the mattress. Mine, he sucked a mark to her neck, nipping at her shoulder. Mine. Mine. He needed her like he needed air. He needed to give her everything. He must have been out of his mind to have left her. He'd gone out of his mind without her. She moved up, pressing her back against his front. He held her tight, his hands mapping every curve, reading each of her noises. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin, his growls, her gasps, moans and curses. It sent a thrill through him that he could make the classy and prim Ororo Munroe curse like a sailor. His vision was spotting. His breath coming fast. She cried out, shuddering beneath him as he roared to his climax. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you." He whispered into her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. He thought she hadn't heard. she shut her eyes, smiling into his chest as she curled into him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ororo felt warm and content. Her limbs were sore and a lazy smile spread over her features. 

Logan brushed his lips against her forehead, fingers tracing over her collarbones, eliciting a shiver. "Mornin'." He whispered. Goddess, how she'd missed this. She stretched, enjoying the warm feeling curling in her stomach. 

"I'm dreaming." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. 

Logan laughed and the action shook her body. "Oh I'm real." His fingers ran through her hair. She sighed, keeping her eyes closed. "Open your eyes, darlin'." He whispered, shifting closer to her. 

"If I open my eyes." She replied. "This stops being a dream." She kissed his chest. "And if this isn't a dream..." She followed the kiss with her fingers, enjoying the way he arched into her touch and his downy chest hairs as they tickled her finger tips. "It becomes real."

"And what's wrong with this being real?" He asked, capturing her hand and bringing it to his lips. She sighed, melting into the mattress.

"Then we're going to have a conversation." She mumbled, tucking herself into his side, drawing her leg up the side of his. He hissed, gripping her fingers slightly. "One that might not be fun."

"Then I don't see a reason for you to wake up." He rolled her onto her back. She smiled, letting herself float, content to feel, not think. She'd missed the way he could banish all the strain from her responsibilities from her mind. She was always helping others and solving their problems. It was nice to be selfish for once and Logan was only too eager to indulge her. 

There was a knock at the door, snapping her out of her haze. She pushed Logan back. 

"Wha-" Logan glared over his shoulder as the knocking started again. 

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty called out. The door handle rattled. Ororo silently thanked her foresight in locking the door. Logan got up, grabbing his underwear from the ground and hastily yanked them over his hips, wrenching the door open. Sticking his head out, he glared at her. 

"What?" 

"Um..." Kitty sounded scared. Ororo didn't blame her; Logan did not like being interrupted. Kitty hesitated before continuing.  "It's just...we can't, like, find Storm anywhere. Evan checked her room and her bed hasn't been slept in." There was a pause as Logan gripped the door. "Have...you seen her?" 

Logan tensed. Ororo bit her lip, slightly amused. Not looking too concerned might set off alarm bells, but he couldn't tell Kitty that he knew exactly where she was. 

He huffed. "Look, Half-pint." He said. "Ro's probably out visiting her sister." 

"Evan already called his mom." Kitty said. "She hasn't heard from her." 

Ororo had to hand it to Evan; he could be quite resourceful when he wanted to. 

"Ah." Logan glanced behind him. "What does the professor say?"

"He said she's fine." Kitty mumbled. "But...I just have a feeling..." She broke off. Ororo was touched by Kitty's willingness to face Logan because of her.

"Well, um...I'll be down in a sec." He stepped back and shut the door, exhaling loudly. He locked it and leaned against it. "So." He said, sauntering back over to her. "Where were we?" 

"Logan." She glanced at the door. "I'm going to need to make an appearance downstairs to avoid more questions." She got out of bed, ignoring the twinge in her gut at the thought of leaving. Logan watched her, waiting for her to act. She frowned. The one time he decided to actually listen to her decisions and not be overbearing and stubborn. Ororo sighed. "Isn't this the part where you tell me that I'm not leaving this bed until you say so?" 

Logan looked at the ground. "I don't want to push my luck." He muttered, turning back to the door. "Plus, I figure this conversation's best had without the institute mounting a man hunt for you." He opened the door, peeking out before nodding. She stood, getting dressed quickly. Logan watched her. Grabbing her wrist as she passed, he locked eyes with her. 

"This ain't over, Ro." He brushed his fingers against her pulse. "I wanna have that conversation." He tilted his head. "And for the record, it will be fun." She shook her head. There was the stubborn man she loved. Because she did love him and while logic told her that she shouldn't so easily forgive him for the last three years, her heart wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. It would probably do to put some distance between her and him in order to help her think better. 

He gave her wrist a kiss before smirking and stepping out of her way. 

"See you at breakfast, darlin." 

 

 

 

 

The conversation didn't happen. Logan got caught up leading the students in a border patrol exercise and Ororo had been called to the school to talk to one of Evan's teachers. She came back annoyed. 

 ** _Ororo_** , Charles called when she walked into the Institute. _**Can I speak with you for a moment?**_

She sighed, going to the library. "Professor." She opened the door. Charles was reading next to one of the couches. He motioned for us to take a seat. "I don't know why Evan is having such a hard time following the rules..." Charles lowered his book. 

"Oh I think you do." He said, motioning to the couch. Ororo sighed, sinking into the cushions and folded her hands on her lap. 

"I suppose Bayville does have a very different population than New York." She looked at her hands. "I had underestimated how much a move would upset him. He's just coming into his powers. To move him and force him into a place where he's an outsider as both a mutant and a minority." She bit her lip. "The teacher sat him in the back of the classroom, never calls on him and then lowered his grade because of lack of participation." She sighed. "And the worst thing is that I'm pretty sure the teacher wasn't even aware that he was discriminating." She looked over at Charles, who was looking at her thoughtfully. "I suppose you would be opposed to modifying his mind." 

He chuckled. "If I didn't know you so well I would have thought you were serious." He paused, tenting his hands and leaning his chin on them. "Though it is tempting." 

She leaned back in her chair. "Any advice?" 

Charles smiled. "About Evan?" His smile grew. "Or about someone else..." 

Ororo's eyes narrowed, nothing happened in the Institute without Charles knowing. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that just yet." She murmured. Charles nodded. 

"I figured as much." He leaned back in his chair, looking particularly smug. Ororo arched an eyebrow. 

"Professor?" 

"Logan's currently investigating a perimeter breach on the far eastern side of the property." He said. "I believe it will take him a while to realize it is only a stray cat...who may have been...influenced to climb in." _ **No need to thank me.**_ He added with a smile. 

Ororo shook her head, trying not to smile. "Professor, you are devious." It would take Logan about an hour to cool down from irritation. 

"As for Evan." The professor said. "He is not as alone as you might think." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 The Institute was mostly dark once Logan made his way back. A glance at Ororo's windows told him she was still awake. A dim light was on; she was probably reading. He wondered if he should go up there; they hadn't had a moment to themselves all day. Going inside, he ran a hand through his hair, growling. "Stupid cat." He muttered, going to the secret whiskey stash he'd hidden in one of the encyclopedias. He'd never appreciated Kleptomaniacs through Lemurs as much as he did in that moment. Sitting in one of the arm chairs, he opened the bottle, looking at the ceiling. She was a few floors above him, would she want him to come upstairs? 

He was just getting comfortable, deciding to go to her when a cry came from one of the student's rooms. Logan bolted to his feet, on alert. He ran up to find The professor and Ororo going into Rogue and Kitty's room. 

He waited outside, glaring at the wall. The professor ushered Rogue out of her room. "Everyone else go to sleep." He said, leading her to the library. Ororo came out after, watching them as they walked down the hall. 

"She had a nightmare." She explained, her voice hushed. Logan's eyes narrowed. The professor wouldn't have taken her for a talk if he wasn't concerned. Judging from the look on her face, Ororo was thinking along the same lines. "So." She said. 

"So." He agreed. Her eyes went to his hand and she shook her head, amused. He looked down at the whiskey bottle. "Uh." 

She shook her head, leaning closer. "I wasn't so bad that you felt the need to drown your sorrows?" She whispered. Playful Ro; that was a good sign. "How's the perimeter?" She asked, turning and walking to the stairs. Logan followed her. 

"It was a cat." He mumbled. She chuckled. 

"Have you perhaps considered that you are being overzealous?" 

He huffed. "We'll see how overzealous you think I am when those stupid brotherhood boys try somethin'." He shook his head. "Overzealous. I'm just lookin out for you." Ororo stopped. They were outside her door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence stretched between them. Logan was waiting for her to say something. She didn't want things to be awkward between them and she'd so missed him. She hesitated. "So." She said. 

"So." He repeated. 

"We never did manage to have that conversation." She said. He winced, and looked away. "And I..." She knew what she wanted. And she wasn't going to deny herself what she wanted. "I think we can hold off on it." 

His head snapped up to meet her gaze. "Oh?" 

She chuckled. "You going to say something more than a one syllable word?" 

Logan growled, pulling her into her room and shutting the door behind him. "You won't after I'm done with you." 

 

 

 

  
They hadn't had that talk. They'd sneak kisses, falling into each other's rooms after dark, hiding their relationship from the kids. At least...he hoped it was a relationship. With no conversation, there was no official definition. It helped that the kids were having drama that distracted him from his situation, or non situation, with Ororo. 

"Do you think it was some sorta testin?" He growled as Charles explained what Rogue saw in her nightmare. The professor shook his head, not furthering that line of questioning. Logan growled. 

"I need you in the blackbird." Charles said, going to the door. "I'm going to see Mystique and I'll give you the coordinates as soon as I know them." He frowned. "Whatever happened to Kurt as a baby, it could explain why his mutation manifested itself so severely at such a young age." 

Testing. He went straight to the black bird without a word to anyone else. Someone running tests on mutants, using them, was unacceptable. Especially if it had been done on a baby. He ignored the slight pain in his knuckles, the slight itch to let his claws out. Maybe there would be people at this testing facility and he could use his claws to encourage them to be more forthcoming with information. 

He didn't have to wait long. Charles sent him the coordinates. Inputting them, he took off. The blackbird flew low, running under the radar scans of other aircraft. For a second, he thought about having Ororo as back up, but squashed it immediately. This wasn't the type of thing he wanted her anywhere near. Not because he thought she couldn't handle it...but if his suspicions were right...

Landing the black bird, he glared at the castle ahead of him. A castle...like some goddamn doctor Frankenstein. He grit his teeth. This just kept getting better and better. Getting through the defenses, he kicked open the doors to the main room. The entire lab was trashed. Who ever had been here had cleared out and recently. "Looks like I was expected." He sniffed the air. The rank smell of formaldehyde and blood samples and the tinny metal of hypodermic needles hit his nostrils. "I think it was some sort of genetic testing." He didn't know why he was so sure; it was almost like the smell tapped into some buried part of him. Something...

Beeping pulled him out of his thoughts. He zeroed in on an explosive device on the wall. "Gotta go, Charles." He turned, running out of the lab. Jumping out of the nearest window, he felt the heat of the blast cover his back. The entire castle was up in flames. He shook his head, pulling off his cowl. "When I get back to the Institute." He growled. "We're going to have a conversation. I know you have an explanation for this." 

He gripped the controls of the blackbird, tense the entire way back. He didn't want to think about why it upset him so much. There were things he didn't remember. Things he couldn't remember. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo opened the door to her room to find a very agitated Logan on the other side. "Charles said Mystique is-" She broke off as he fused his lips to hers, pushing her further into the room. She pulled away, looking down at him in surprise. "Logan." 

"I don't want to talk right now, Ro." He growled. Her eyes narrowed. Something was wrong, she could tell. There was a wounded, terrified look in his eyes. He was trying to cover it up. 

"Logan." She warned, pushing him back as he tried to kiss her again. "What is it?" He pulled away, letting out a frustrated snarl. "Logan!" 

"It's nothing." 

"Don't tell me it's nothing." She said, reaching for his shoulder. He shrugged her off. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If that's the way you're going to act." She walked to the door. 

"Seriously?" Logan grunted. 

"I deserve better than to be a blank face for you to work your frustrations out on." She wrenched the door open. "Either you tell me what happened or you go back to your bed, alone." She threw him another glare. "And good luck getting me to join you anytime soon." 

He hung his head, slumping his shoulders. "It was a...genetics lab, Ro." 

She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her. Shutting the door, she drew him closer. "Oh, Logan." He'd told her all he could remember about the gaps in his memory. the pain and fear. How, after the gap, he'd been changed. "Do you think it was the same-" 

"I don't know." He said quickly, sitting on the bed. She put her arms around him, drawing him close. "I don't know." 


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was irritable, snappy, and shunned almost everyone for the next couple of weeks. A tension set over the Institute; at least that was how Ororo interpreted it. She knew Logan didn't have the cheeriest of dispositions, but surely the students were bound to notice the change in his temperament. 

"Why the hell did you do it?" Logan roared as he barged into her room. Ororo arched an eyebrow, lowering her hair brush. 

"Good morning to you as well." She said, turning away from the mirror. Logan was furious, his eyes flashing and dark. He clenched his fists at his sides. 

"The professor told me that you pulled me off of two training runs this afternoon." He growled. 

Ororo met his eyes unblinkingly. She'd known he was going to have this reaction. Remaining calm, and standing she crossed her arms and met his gaze coolly. "You've been avoiding something and its starting to show." 

He huffed and glared at the ground. She sighed, raising her voice. 

"Ever since you found that lab you've-" 

"I don't have to listen to this." Logan turn and was about leave when a wind slammed the door closed. He didn't turn. "Ororo." 

"Ever since you found that lab." Ororo repeated, her voice soft. "You've been moody and down right rude." She paused. "Not to mention that I know you haven't been sleeping." 

Logan snorted, turning and throwing her a smirk that didn't meet his eyes. "You didn't seem to have any complaints about that last one before now." 

"I'm talking," Ororo said through gritted teeth. "About what happens after we make love. Or do you seriously think I don't know that you lie awake, too scared to fall asleep."

Logan took a step forward. "I am not-" 

"You're having nightmares, Logan." She refused to let him avoid this. "I came to your room three nights ago and you were thrashing in your sleep." Logan's eyes widened and he took a step back. 

"Ro." He sounded drained. "I slashed through the headboard that night." 

"I know." She cupped his face with her hand. "Which is why you need to talk about what you're seeing." 

For a moment, it seemed like he'd cave in and talk, but suddenly guilt flooded his expression. "I'm not scared to fall asleep." He said. "I don't want to hurt you, Ro." He backed away. "I didn't even know you were there that night...I coulda killed you." 

"Logan." Ororo started, bu he shook his head. 

"No." He turned and pulled the door open. "I need....I need to clear my head." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He avoided her for the rest of the day. Ororo couldn't believe how unbelievably stubborn and ridiculous he could be. 

"You seem preoccupied." Charles commented as she came into the library. 

"He's..." She let out a sigh, looking out the window. "I just wish he'd share with me what he's seeing." 

"I don't think he quite understands it himself." Charles murmured. "And he's worried about -"

"About hurting me, I know." Ororo muttered. Charles chuckled. 

 ** _It is unlike you to be so brusque, Ororo._ ** He remarked. She winced. 

"I am...frustrated." She turned back to look at him. "Every time I think we make progress, we take 3 steps backwards." 

Charles didn't reply, just waited. 

"I suppose it is also unfair of me to push him." She admitted. "I mean, he doesn't know what he's facing, but..." She frowned. "Relationships should be about trust. How am I supposed to trust him again if he repeats the same patterns of secrecy and caged protectiveness that ended us in the first place?" 

Charles cleared his throat. Ororo glanced outside. The wind was rising. She shook her head, amused. "That isn't me, Charles." She smirked as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Give me some credit. I know Logan tends to wind me up, but I have not lost all control over my ability." She shook her head. 

"I would not blame you if you had." Charles said. "Love makes fools of us all." 

Ororo smiled. "No sage advice as to what I should do about Logan?" 

"Give yourself some, credit, Ororo." Charles leaned back in his chair, an amused twinkle in his eye. "You're more than capable of solving your own problems." 

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I am adverse to some direction." She opened the door and walked out. 

 

 

 

 

 

He could feel anger and.... blood lust welling inside him. He'd get flashes, small bits of memory that didn't make sense. He blew up at Nightcrawler over dinner that night over something stupid. The entire room was silent, all looking at him with shock and fear. All except for the professor and Ro. The professor looked concerned and Ro. She looked like he was causing her pain. He knew he should talk to her, he wanted to, but...how could he tell her about what he was going through when he wasn't sure of it himself? When it didn't make any sense.

And what if he hurt her? He pushed back his chair, standing up and leaving the room.  He ran through the institute towards his room. A dizzying wave of violent thoughts hit him and he stumbled, pressing his hand against the wall to stabilize himself. His fists curled and he punched, his claws out before he realized what he was doing. He slowed his breathing, snarling.

"Logan." Her voice was soft and the beast raging in his breast softened slightly. He flinched as her hand came down on his shoulder. "Logan, look at me." The haze cleared for a second. He pressed his cheek against her hand, inhaling her scent. Then a pain shot through his head, bringing him to his knees. "LOGAN." She knelt next to him. He shook, seeing green, flashes of electrical current. Then nothing. 

When he woke he was wrapped in her arms. She had her cheek pressed on top of his head, humming a song he identified as a Kenyan lullaby she'd told him her mother used to sing to her. He pulled away. "Somethin's wrong with me, Ro." He said. "And...I" He stood. She moved so she was behind him. He shrugged her off. "I can't...be around anyone until I fix it." He turned. "I'm not runnin." He added quickly, pulling her hands in his. "I swear I'm not runnin, but I couldn't bear." Another pain jolted his head and he pulled back, gritting his teeth. "Just go." 

"Don't be ridi-" 

"GO." He roared. "Please." He whimpered. "Ro, Please, go." 

He screwed his eyes shut. She pressed a kiss to his brow. "I am walking out of this room." She whispered, "but know that I am only a call away if you need me." He could smell the sadness rolling off her in waves. He'd hurt her. He hated himself for it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The blackbird's back." Scott's words broke through her meditative focus. Logan had left with Kurt and Kitty. His condition had been deteriorating since yesterday. She'd decided to give him his space, but his disappearance, along with two of the children made her worry. She'd tried to mediate, but found it difficult to relax. That infuriating, stubborn, reckless... She stood, walking out of the yoga studio towards the hangar. Scott ran to keep up. "He's been hurt pretty bad, Storm." He continued. "Kurt and Kitty are fine, just a few bumps and scratches, but apparently an entire secret mad scientist lab exploded with Logan in-" He broke off as she shot him an angry look, outside thunder roared. 

"I apologize." She said, putting a hand to her temple to quell her emotions. "Thank you for informing me, Scott." She kept walking. 

"Right." Scott said, clearly nervous about being around her and confused by her actions. She took a deep breath, steadying herself as the elevator took her down to the medical facility. Charles was telepathically lifting an unconscious Logan into a room. 

"There's a chip in his brain." Kitty was talking a mile a minute. "And it's what's been causing him to wig out more than usual. And there was this lab and Sabertooth was there. And this scientist called him weapon X and they tried to get him to kill us and he almost did, but he fought it and-" 

"That's quite enough, Kitty." The professor said, gently. His eyes meeting Ororo's. "We'll take care of everything. Leave us, please." 

Kurt and Kitty nodded, walking out, both shooting concerned looks over their shoulders. 

"We need to locate the chip and then..." Charles didn't finish his sentence, but Ororo understood. They had to remove it, but with Logan's unique skeleton and gift it would be impossible to take him to a hospital. 

"How can I help?" She asked. Charles winced. "I am not the type of person who shrinks at the sight of blood, professor." She said. Charles grimaced. 

"I know, though I believe it is different when that blood belongs to someone you care about." He murmured. Blood is not the issue here." He sighed. "We will need to physically hold his skin open while..." He shook his head. "In order to access his brain we will need an Adamantium drill." He grimaced. "Fortunately I had one made, in the event that we might one day need to operate on Logan, but I" He looked wearily at his hands. "I had hoped never to have to use it." 

Ororo put her hand on his shoulder. "As distasteful as this is." She said. "Logan would want us to do it. And if he wakes up and finds we didn't because of our sentimentality, there will be hell to pay." 

Charles chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He said, turning his chair. "I shall get the saw and the surgery tools." 

Ororo watched him leave before walking over to Logan's bedside. "Listen here, you ridiculous man. You are not allowed to get yourself blown up unless I'm detonating the explosion. I can't..." She gripped his hand. "I can't lose you. So we're going to make you better so you're going to be one hundred percent well before I hospitalize you again." 

She swore she could feel his hand tighten around hers. She bit back tears, touched that even in his unconscious state he tried to comfort her. 

"We'll make it right." She whispered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Logan felt groggy and pain lanced through him as though he'd been hit by a frieght train. He sat up, alert and ready to fight.  

"You're back at the institute." Charles was sitting next to him. "You're safe now."

Logan looked around. "The kids?" If anything bad had happened to those 2 because of him.

"They're fine." Charles said. "Kitty's been checking in on you every hour since the surgery. We removed the chip. Is there pain?" 

"Yeah." He laid back down on the bed. "But not from the wound. The anger and fear of what had been done to him was staggering and the thought of what he'd almost done. To Kitty, to Kurt....Ororo. "One day." He promised. "I'm going to find out why they had this done to me." 

Charles glanced over his shoulder. "If you're up for a visitor." He said. "I believe there is one more person who would like to see you." 

Ororo was standing in the doorway. She moved forward, standing aside clear the path to the door. Charles left, smiling as he closed the door behind him. He waited for her to move. 

"I had to hold open your head." She said softly. Logan winced. 

"Sorry about that, darlin'." He whispered. She moved to his side, her hand hovering above his. 

"You have nothing to apologize for." She sounded angry. He smirked. 

"Going to punish those who hurt me?" He asked. She shook her head, an amused glint in her eyes. 

"I haven't ruled it out." She sat on the edge of his bed. "Although it will be pretty difficult to investigate, seeing as someone blew up their base of operations, effectively burying any lead we might have." 

He shifted so he was just short of touching her. "Thank you." He said. "Couldn't have been easy to carve me open." 

She let out a sigh. "No it was not." She said. "Though it was easier than you pushing me away." She met his eyes. "Logan, if this is going to work I'm going to need you to tell me what's wrong with you. Even..." She fixed him with a glare, silencing his protests. "If you're afraid of hurting me." 

"Ro." He tried to take her hand, but she jerked it out of his grasp. 

"That's how it needs to be." She said. "I love you, Logan, which is why we are either partners in all things or nothing." She got up and pressed her forehead to his, her hair falling, and curtaining their faces. "I'll let you rest." She murmured. He gripped her arms. 

"Ro." 

She shook her head. "You need time to think." Her lips on his temple were warm and light. Then she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

She'd thrown down the ultimatum; it was up to him to make his decision...though if he waited too long, it was effectively him giving her an answer. She hated having this hanging between them. She hated knowing that they were at a standstill.

She flew into the institute, landing in the entrance. It was silent. Ororo frowned as she looked around. 

"Professor." She called. There was no response. A cat trotted over to her, meowing. "Hello?" She called, looking at the cat. "You're not quite the kitty I was hoping to find. Perhaps you can tell me where everyone's gone?" She shook her head. "Logan?" She called, continuing to walk forward. There was movement behind her; the cat's shadow on the wall began to twist and change. Of course she had something to do with the bizarre atmosphere and emptiness of the institute. 

"Well." She said, not looking behind her. "Look what the cat dragged in." Calling her power to her, she struck out, a bolt of lightning racing towards the newly transformed Mystique. If she couldn't find the others, she'd get answers. 

Mystique managed to evade her strikes. Ororo glared at her in frustration as the other mutant dodged her. The only reason Mystique could hold her own against her was because of guile.

"I do not know why you have chosen to attack me in my home." Ororo said, "and in truth I do not care." She filled the entire entrance with fog, making it impossible for Mystique to see her coming. Running at her, she punched her straight in the jaw, knocking her out. She looked her defeated enemy shaking out her hand, thinking of how proud Logan would have been if he'd seen it. She'd need to restrain her if she wanted to properly question her. 

The ceiling crumbled as a large metal sphere broke through. Ororo jumped back, watching in shock as it opened and large metal cables came out, reaching for her like the tentacles of an octopus. She tried to evade, but they were too fast and they seemed to be able to see her. They wrapped around her wrists and ankles before dragging her towards the open sphere. The darkness closed over her as she was pushed to the bottom, the metal encasing her. The more she fought the harder the cables squeezed. A gas blew in. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see. 

"Let me out." She whispered. "LET ME OUT." Already her body was becoming heavier. Her limbs becoming weak. She fell limp against the side of the sphere. "Logan." She whispered before closing her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When she woke she was lying on the blackbird, Logan looking over her. He was covered in dirt, battle worn. A look of relief crossing his features. He pressed a hand to the side of her face. "Logan." She whispered, reaching for him. 

"Sh." He grabbed her hand. "Don't say anything. Don't even move." 

"She's going to be alright, Logan." Professor Xavier was on her other side. Logan snarled as Evan tried to move closer. 

"Dude." He said. 

Ororo turned her head, looking over at Evan, reaching for him, sitting up. Logan helped her, steadying her. His hand rubbing circles on her back. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"Magneto." Logan growled, his eyes flashing. Ororo felt heavy. 

"That doesn't answer my question." She mumbled. 

"Ro, I was there and I don't understand the plan." Logan said. 

"Ro?" Kitty looked at the two of them, her eyes narrowing. 

"Since when is Storm, Ro?" Rogue agreed. 

"Since I've known her before you were potty trained." Logan snapped. Ororo frowned. 

"It hasn't been that long." She mumbled. Logan arched an eyebrow. "I'm not that old." She said. Logan squeezed her hand. 

"No, I am." He said, glaring at all the students until they scattered. The blackbird began its descent. Ororo swayed slightly, still disoriented. Logan pulled her close. The doors opened. Her head was clearer and yet Logan still insisted on helping her to her feet. She knew if she hadn't thrown him a glare, he'd have picked her up and carried her. 

"You don't have t hover, Logan." She said as she stopped in front of her door. "I am perfectly capable-" 

"I want to have that talk." His eyes were burning as he looked at her. "When I found out that Magneto had you...and when I saw you in that damn tube he kept you in....all I could think about was how much time I'd wasted not...not bein 100 percent with you." 

Ororo opened the door, thrilling in him watching her. "So what are you saying." 

"I'm sayin'." His voice rumbled. "That you're mine." He stepped inside the room, pulling the door shut. "I'm yours and if anyone...anyone tries to hurt you again, I'll tear them pieces." He breathed. "But I am never leaving you. Ever again." 

Ororo felt lighter, relieved.

"I love you." He said. "Do...do you love me?" 

"Of course." She said, putting a hand to the side of his face. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch. "I never stopped." 

He kissed her palm before clearing his throat. "You, uh." He hesitated. "You should probably get some rest." 

Ororo crossed her arms. "Are you leaving?" She asked. Logan's eyes widened. 

"No, I..." He trailed off as she laughed. 

"You're jokin." He groaned. "Of course you are." He shook his head. "I'm going to go grab a shower and then some clothes." 

"I have a bathroom right here." She murmured. "And I don't think you need those." She ducked her head. "I...when Magneto put me in that sphere..." She lowered her head. "I don't want to be alone right now." 

"When I saw those...metal bubble things." He exhaled. "The first thing I could think about was how much you musta hated being in them." 

Ororo  smiled. "I'm going to take a shower...stay?" 

"Always." Logan promised. 

 

 

 

The water ran over her skin, helping her focus, revitalizing her and washing away the memory of the last few hours. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself. Stepping out, she watched as Logan gave her a hungry look. She tilted her head. 

"Come now, Logan." She said, letting the towel slip off her body onto the ground. "After all this time?" She pouted slightly. Another growl rumbled in his throat. "It's not like you haven't seen all of this before." 

Logan sat on the bed, smirking. "Right." He grunted, getting into the swing of the game she was playing. "Completely boring." 

She crossed the room, swaying her hips slightly. Taking one of his hands, she tilted her head as though deep in thought. "You've already touched all of this." She sighed dramatically. He didn't say anything, his eyes were riveted on her hand as she guided his to her face. "You've touched this cheek." She pulled his fingers to brush against her mouth. "You've kissed these lips. You've pressed yours against them to silence my screaming of your name." 

He took a rasping breath, clearly wanting to pounce on her, but trusting her enough to see the rest of the game through. She looked down at the bed. 

"You've lain here countless times before." He watched her press a hand to his chest. She stood between his legs feeling powerful. Leading his hand down her throat, she paused at the hollow above her collarbones. Logan licked his lips. She chuckled, anticipating where he hoped she'd lead him next. She drew his hand to the side, over her shoulder to tangle in her hair. 

"This hair." She whispered. "You've run your hands through it, gripped it as you've taken me from behind, caressed it as we've clutched each other when we've finished making love." 

"Ro." He choked out. 

"Want to see what else you're probably tired of touching." She asked. He nodded, hanging on to her every word. She pulled her hand back toward the base of her throat, down her sternum, between her breasts. 

"Want to go over what I'm tired of doing with those?" He growled. She held his hand there, pressing it against her skin. She grinned at the slight twitch of his fingers as he ached to move them, even fractionally to the side.

"My heart." She said. His hunger looked dissipated as he looked up at her, wonder in his eyes. "It is yours forevermore." 

"I'll..." He whispered. "I'll try to be worthy of it." He pulled her close, trailing the hand that wasn't pressed to her chest up against her thighs. She shifted, her eyes fluttering closed as he caressed the skin where her legs rubbed together. 

"Could never be bored with you." His raspy declaration made her shiver. He brought his face to her chest, brushing against her breasts as he kissed the hand that held his against her heart. "You bored with me?" 

She hummed. "Excellent question." She feigned thoughtfulness, his eyes lifted to examine her expression. "I believe I need you to remind me what I'm supposed to be bored with." 

He smirked. "A reminder, huh?" He pulled her forward, laying her down on the bed. "I can't help noticing'." he said, conversationally as he slowly pulled her legs apart. "That you left some important parts out of your little floor show."

Ororo hummed, raising her arms above her head and and stretching, enjoying the way Logan tracked her movement.

"For example." He drew one finger up her inner thigh, following it with his lips. "How many times have I been here?"

She hissed as he nipped at her thighs.

"How could I ever be bored of you?" He groaned, "when I know how you taste." He was so close, she could feel his breath on her folds. She looked down at him. He grinned. "Or the way you boss me around when you want something from me." He pressed a kiss to her skin. She was heated, itching for him to cover her, to enter her, merge with her. "Wanna boss me around, Ro?" He asked. Though he tried to sound confident, his voice warbled slightly, telling her he wasn't as in control as he pretended.  "I think you do." 

"Logan." 

"Yes..." He breathed, his eyes were hungry, his control clearly hanging on by a thread. She put her hand on his head, pushing him forward. 

"I need you." 


	12. Chapter 12

Ororo threw her head back, her breath coming in gasps. Logan held her, his mouth covering her neck and chest. She ground down, moving her hips, the stretch and pull of Logan inside her causing sparks to race through her veins. She pushed him down, her movements become harsher, faster. He growled, the animal in him wanting to dominate, but recognizing the force of nature in her, unsure whether to challenge her or simply give into her. He snarled, his pace quickening. She smiled, oh he thought she'd let him come. She lifted up, making him thrust at empty air.

He looked at her in shock, baring his teeth.

"What is it, my love?" She leaned down, drawing her lips across his ear. "Have I completely tamed you?" She nibbled on his lobe, making his hips jerk upward.

Logan growled, trying to flip her over, but she pushed him back down. His eyes flashed.

"Won't be so easy." She teased. Logan gripped her hips, hard enough to bruise and began slamming up into her. She rode him, her fingers scratching down his chest, leaving lines that faded almost instantly. She was slick with sweat, Logan moved faster, desperate, hungry. He sat up, a hand tangling in her hair as he captured her lips. The kiss was sloppy, desperate. Logan bit down on her lower lip before moving lower. Her chin, her throat, marking her, burning her.

"You dare mark a goddess?" She teased.

"When she's practically beggin for it" Logan's harsh whisper made her shudder. She bit down on his shoulder, making him buck harder beneath her. She was close. She could feel the burning inside with his every thrust and pull. The heaviness of a torrent on the precipice of being released. So close. So-

He flipped her over, slowing his movements.

"Want more, Ro?" He teased, circling his hips. Her mouth fell open as she pushed back against him, languishing in the way he stretched her. Goddess, he filled her perfectly "Ah ah..." He said batting away her hands as she reached for him. "You teased me darlin'." He licked one of her breasts, taking the nipple delicately between his teeth as he swirled his tongue around it. She arched up into his touch. He pulled his mouth away. "Oh." He tilted his head as she chased his mouth. "Looks like you can't take what you dish out."

"I can take..." Ororo gasped as he pushed her legs up, settling them on his shoulders. She arched against the pillow as he drove into her. She cried out, the air around them growing heavy and humid as clouds rolled in outside. Her eyes glowed. "Anything you give me."

 

 

Lightning flashed. Logan could feel it racing through Ororo as he moved. She was tight, hot and soaking. The crazier he drove her, the more her power built. Her eyes were white, her hands crackling with energy as she gripped him, the electricity channeling through her and vibrating his bones. She was raw, desperate, and all his.

She quaked, throwing her head back and screaming as the storm outside crashed, thunder shaking the institute as wind rattled the windows and rain poured. She was everywhere, surrounding him, her scent, her power, her skin. It was too much. He let out a roar, no longer in control. All he knew was his need for her.

They gazed at each other, the winds outside dying down as their bodies cooled. Logan nuzzled her neck, soothing the marks he'd left on her. She chuckled.

"I suppose." She was hoarse and he couldn't help the look of smug satisfaction that crossed his features. "That it will be difficult to explain...all this." She motioned towards the window. Logan looked up.

"No." He said. "Category 5 hurricanes spontaneously crop up in Bayville all the time." He licked the sweat off her neck, reveling in the tangy lightning residue. 

She hummed, rocking her hips, cradling his body against hers. He hissed.

"Darlin, are you tryin to kill me?"

She grinned. "You can take it." Her fingers tangled in his hair. He shut his eyes.

"I meant it earlier, Ro." His voice rasped. "I'm all in."

She tilted her head. "You want to tell the students?"

Logan chuckled, kissing her lips. "Well, after that little weather display I think they'll have some clue that something's up." He grinned. "And down." He began moving his hips. "and up." Ororo's eyes closed, her lips parting as she moved with him.

"You despicable man." She breathed, letting out a small laugh.

"You love it, darlin'."

 

 

 

They were met with a group of unamused faces at breakfast.

Logan smirked as he pulled Ororo's chair out for her. She rolled her eyes; he was going to milk this for all it was worth. Sure enough, he sat next to her and shot an innocent look at the students. All of whom were silently glaring at them.

"Did all of ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked.

"Wake up implies sleeping." Kitty crossed her arms.

"Which because of a freak thunderstorm, none of us did." Evan grumbled.

"Freak thunderstorm?" Logan turned to her. "Did you know about this?"

"Oh I don't believe it was **_my_** fault." Ororo reached for the tea and throwing Logan a wink. He practically preened. A chorus of disgusted groans came from all the students.

"Gross." Kurt muttered.

"Seriously, could you two, like...not?" Kitty said. "At least not at the table..."

"Or not anywhere." Evan added.

Ororo looked around the table. "I apologize if I...lost control over my powers last night. It was an emotionally charged moment for both of us." She paused as all the students voiced their discomfort. Logan leaned back in his chair, looking smug. "That being said..." She raised her voice slightly, quieting their complaints. "We shall endeavor to be more discreet in the future."

"How long has this been going on?" Rogue asked.

"I don't think" Scott pressed a hand to his temple, "that we need the answer to that."

Jean was looking at them curiously. "You were dating before."

Evan snorted. "Until he ran out on Auntie O."

"You WHAT?"

Logan's smug expression was wiped off his face as the student's amused disgust turned to angry disbelief. He gave them a menacing look, but none of them backed down. Ororo raised her tea cup to her lips, touched that the students' affection for her was stronger than their fear of Logan.

"Ro," He said.

"Hmmm?" She pursed her lips.

"Call them off."

She looked around the table. "You all are going to be late for school."

The professor wheeled in as the students were begrudgingly getting up and clearing the table. "You all look tired." He remarked, going to the head of the table. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

He chuckled as they glared at him on their way out of the dining room. Charles turned his attention to her and Logan.

"Whatever you've got to say, Chuck." Logan sighed.

"Oh, I am happy the two of you have worked out your problems." He waved his hand, summoning the tea pot. "Logan, just know that if you hurt Ororo again, I will make sure you suffer for it." He casually opened the morning paper. Logan shook his head.

"How did I become the institute punching bag?" He grumbled. Ororo stood, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps breakfast in bed will cheer you up."

She grinned as he jumped to his feet. "Later Charles." He said, urging her to the door.

 ** _Why Ororo._ ** Charles sounded amused. **_Haven't you caused the weathermen enough migraines for one day?_**


	13. Chapter 13

Summer vacation.

At least for Bayville High. At the Institute all it meant was more time for training, usually followed by a dip in the pool. Ororo was sitting underneath one of the umbrellas when the students trouped out in their bathing suits, their movements stiff. Logan followed, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Ororo chuckled as he came over to her. "You smell sweaty." She commented.

"And you smell." He looked down at her, clearly appreciating her bathing suit. "Like everything I need right now." He smirked. "Need someone to rub sun tan lotion on your back?" 

"Right." Ororo said slowly. "Because I am in danger of getting a tan." 

Logan sat next to her. "No, but..." he leaned closer. "You are in danger of not having my hands on you and that..." He licked his lips. "Would be a cryin shame darlin'." 

"Gross." Kitty's voice ruptured their bubble. "Could you like take the goo goo eyes somewhere else?" 

"Yeah." Evan grumbled, glaring daggers at Logan. 

"What do you think pissin me off gets yah?" He said. Ororo arched an eyebrow as Evan puffed out his chest, preparing to retort. She glanced upwards. There was only one puffy cloud in the sky. She slowly made it grow, darkening it slightly. Logan sniffed the air and glanced towards Ororo. Evan saw it too and gulped. 

"Auntie O." He said. 

Ororo lowered her book, and gave him a smile. "Go focus on your friends." She shooed him. As soon as the students were all in the pool and NOT looking at the two of them, she cleared the sky. 

"So." She said, looking up at Logan. "How are your plans for the rest of the day?" She trailed her hand on his thigh. He shifted and gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

"My girl said I was sweaty." He replied. "I figure I need to fix that." 

"A shower?" Ororo grinned, sitting up. Logan grinned. 

"In a second." He said. Ororo frowned, until he scooped her up. "Logan no." His intention was clear and while she'd been happy to sit next to the pool she wasn't in the mood to swim. "Logan." She growled. He stopped just at the edge of the pool.

"Yes?" 

"You put me in there and I promise I'll soak you." She hissed. Logan's rumbling chuckle vibrated against her back. 

"Promises, promises." He whispered. A warning peal of lightning danced across the sky. 

 ** _Ororo_** Charles sounded amused. She almost felt guilty...almost. 

"Logan." She said. "Put me down." She felt his smirk against the back of her neck. 

"As my goddess commands." Logan loosened his hold on her. Anticipating he'd do this, she floated forward, turning and glaring at him. 

"Someone seems to have forgotten I can fly." She said. A splash of water came from behind her, soaking her to the bone. She turned, her eyes wide with shock. Who? Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt all had identical looks of disgust on their faces. 

"Take it inside." They all said at the same time. 

Ororo flew to the side of the pool where Logan was waiting for her, chastened. 

"Come on, Ro." He pulled her inside the house. "Let them enjoy the summer. After all," He raised his voice. "Who's to say they'll ever get another snow day?" 

Ororo laughed at the looks of horror on the students' faces. "You are quite presumptuous about your influence on my control of the weather." She remarked as he held open the door for her.

"Gotta keep remindin those kids that they fear me." He grunted. "Don't know if you noticed, but I'm kinda happy these days. Can't let them forget that I'm terrifyin'." 

"Of course not." Ororo rolled her eyes. "Now, I believe I remember some mention of a shower, you utterly terrifying man." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They barely had time to enjoy the start of summer. Charles was down in Cerebro every day and practically twice a week, they were dispatched to bring in new students. Logan was left in charge of the institute, Charles having decided that the stress of the discovery of new mutant abilities was already enough without adding Logan's 'eccentricity' to new students. 

Ororo came back exhausted. Charles was running her ragged and it annoyed Logan no end. 

"You're not going on the next one." Logan declared as soon as she got off the blackbird. The students were already gathered around the new recruit, eagerly welcoming them and prepping a tour. 

"Hello, Ororo I've missed you so." She teased, her voice flat. Logan rolled his eyes as he followed her to the greenhouse. 

"Ro." He said. "You need a break." 

"Well then thank goodness I have mother-hen Logan here to tell me when I've reached my limit. Silly me, I have no conception of my own needs." She was snippy. That was a bad sign. He sat across from her as she began her inspection of her plants. 

"They're exactly how they were this morning when you left em." He said. Ororo shot him a look over her shoulder. Right, it was more than fatigue. Something must have gone wrong with the intake. She fiddled with a row of pots before turning and sighing heavily. 

"The family wants absolutely nothing to do with their son." She murmured. "I just...shouldn't people love their children? And isn't part of that love accepting them?" She shook her head. Logan walked to her. "I sound naive and idealistic, and it's nothing I haven't seen before but-" She stopped as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek against the center of her back. 

"Ain't nothin wrong with carin, Ro. And nothin wrong with bein angry at those that don't." He nuzzled her skin, taking in her scent. She calming down, her heart rate slowing down as she relaxed against him. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't upset."

She exhaled loudly. "I suppose missing the next student recruit won't be the end of the world." She murmured. "If only to let Jean and Scott gain more experience." 

"Oh of course." Logan said gruffly, smiling as Ororo looked over her shoulder at him. "Hello Ororo, I've missed you so." He teased, throwing her earlier quip at her. 

She kissed his eyebrow. "I had already made plans with my sister tomorrow. Evan wants to visit and it has been ages." She tilted her head. "Want to tag along." 

"Nah." He said. "Vivian's not my biggest fan." His protests died as she frowned. "Which is why I should do everything to make her change her mind about me." 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo watched as Evan, Logan, and Tyler played horse in the backyard. 

"Wolverine seems to be terrible at basketball." Vivian remarked. Ororo glanced over at her sister. She'd been quiet all through dinner. Ororo leaned against the window frame. 

"You'd think after a couple hundred years he'd have picked it up." She said. Vivan's nostrils flared as she glared. "I was joking." Ororo tried to reassure her. "Maybe." She furrowed her brow, looking back towards the basketball hoop as Logan missed yet another shot. He huffed angrily and muttered something at Evan who was laughing at his frustration. "I'm exactly sure how old Logan is...though he isn't either." 

"Too old for you is the answer." Vivan turned away from the window. Ororo hugged her sister. "Don't try and convince me." She muttered. 

"But I always could." Ororo pointed out, grinning. "When we were little I had you wrapped my little finger." 

"Yeah and all it ever got me was in trouble with our parents." Vivan mumbled. "I know you think I'm being an annoying older sister, but I worry about you. You and Evan. You're dealing with things I don't understand and can't..." She shook her head. "You have no idea what it's like to be the older sister and not be able to protect your younger sibling." She murmured. "What it's like to be a mother and be helpless to protect your son." 

Ororo closed her eyes. "I know this has never been easy for you." She said. "Goddess knows, it has not been easy for anyone." She turned. "But yesterday I met a young man, one of my new students." She waited until Vivian turned before continuing. "His parents threw him out when Professor Xavier explained what was happening to him. They never wanted to see him again. He's got no one now and I just...having you accept me. Having you love me, is more than I could ever hope for. I never needed your protection, Viv. All I've ever needed is your love and acceptance." She smiled. "And you've always given it to me." 

Vivian wiped away a tear. "You're messing up my makeup." She mumbled. 

Ororo smirked. "Well, this way I have a chance." 

Vivian shot her a sidelong glare. "Shut the hell up." 

Ororo laughed. Outside Logan's head perked up and he turned towards the window. He gave Ororo a small smile just before getting hit in the back of the head with a basketball thrown by Evan. He turned, growling at the young mutant. Vivian snorted. Ororo arched an eyebrow. 

"Do you think you could...I don't know...consider accepting Logan?" 

Vivan huffed. "No." 

"Viv." Ororo wouldn't say she whined, but her voice was a bit higher than her usual tone. Vivian leaned her head back, groaning slightly. 

"I don't...hate him as much as you think I do." She finally conceeded. "And from what Evan tells me he's an important part of the institute. So I'm grateful that he's there." 

"I sense there's a but in this sentence." Ororo mumbled. 

"But," Vivian crossed her arms. "I don't have to like him dating my sister." 

"Even if I love him?" Ororo asked. Vivian looked over at her, studying her. Then she turned and marched out of the house. Alarmed, Ororo followed. Logan had just caught the ball and was getting ready to take a shot when Vivian stood in front of him, hands on her hips. Logan lowered the ball, glancing over at Ororo. 

"What did I do?" He asked. 

"You made my sister fall in love with you." Vivian snapped.

"What can I say?" Logan gave her a smirk. "I'm a monster."

Evan covered his eyes. "Wrong move, dude." He muttered. Ororo was inclined to agree with him. Vivian stepped closer.

"If you leave her again..." She warned. "I don't care how many wars you fought in or how many hundreds of years old you are, you'll have me to deal with." 

Logan nodded. "Understood."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Was that fun, Viv?"

Vivian grinned, walking over to her and looping her arm around her shoulders. "Is this how you feel when you use your powers?" 

"Sure." Ororo laughed, going into the house. "And anyways, Logan's learned better than to cross a woman in our family." 

"And she's going to make it up to me later." Logan shouted after them. 

"Ew." Evan groaned. There was a popping noise and Ororo turned just in time to see the basketball deflate on Logan's claws. 

"What?" He said as she looked up to the sky in exasperation. "He threw it." 

 

 

 

 

The drive on the way back was silent. Evan had his headphones in and was texting with the students. Ororo glanced over at Logan. "Well aside from the basketball, there were no casualties." 

"That ball had it comin'." Logan muttered. Ororo hummed, amused. His eyes were focused. She considered him, recognizing that he was trying to escape from his thoughts. 

"Something on your mind?" She asked. 

"I..." He cleared his throat. "I was just thinkin'. I never imagined I would...or could be part of a family." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Even Charles' mansion wasn't appealing...until I met you." He looked over at her. "Havin somethin to lose is the scariest thing I've ever had, but...even with your sister threatening to serve my head on a platter, I...I felt like I belonged." 

Ororo looked away from him, fiddling with her fingers. "And that scares you?" She was nervous to hear his answer. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to stay, but there was a pattern.

"It's goddamn terrifyin', Ro." He let out a shaky breath. "But it's what makes it important. You n' porcupine and the other kids and Charles...you're all I have." 

Ororo let out a breath. "I'm so happy I gave you a second chance." She murmured. 

"I didn't deserve it." He muttered. 

"Definitely not." Ororo laughed. She treasured these small moments of freedom where she didn't have to be responsible or serious and she was happy she had someone to share it with.

"If the two of you kiss." Evan's voice came from the backseat of the car. "I will barf all over the inside of this car."

Ororo laughed as Logan glared in the rearview mirror. "Wanna be grounded bub?"

"I don't know, want me to call my mom?" Evan retorted. Ororo put her hand on Logan's arm, stopping him from retaliating. While she'd been disheartened by the heartlessness and potential for cruelty of some people, she knew that as long as she had the love of her family, both blood and chosen, she'd be okay. She smiled. Logan arched an eyebrow. 

"Me skewering your nephew is funny?" He said, shooting Evan a smug look in the mirror. "Good to know." 

Ororo put her hand back on his arm. "Having my loved ones close makes me smile." Whatever the future had in store for them, she knew they'd face it together. 


End file.
